Drive-By Flirtation
by njwriter62
Summary: Bella Swan's commute to work is disrupted by a guy in a silver Volvo who cuts her off at the drive through coffee shop. Bella's upset, but her friend Alice thinks its kind of cute. So begins a car and coffee-based flirtation. She doesn't know who he is, and he doesn't know who she is - or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Drive-by Flirtation**

**A/N – A new story! Hope you enjoy it. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just put them in traffic.**

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner!" Isabella Swan slammed on her brakes and hit her horn. Her long brown hair fell forward over her shoulders as the car jerked to a stop.

As if her overly-long drive to work wasn't bad enough, some idiot in an admittedly beautiful car just cut her off. All she wanted was a latte with enough caffeine to un-fog her morning brain. She was being a good and careful driver, one her police chief father would be proud of. She'd put on her turn signal way before she got to the driveway for the coffee shop so she wouldn't get hit by one of the crazy commuters who "shared" this road with her every day. Just before she got to the driveway a silver Volvo pulled around her, then cut over from the middle lane and turned right in front of her. Right in front of her!

It took Bella a second to recover from her sudden stop and realize that she was in prime position to get hit if she didn't move. She jerked the wheel and turned into the drive-through lane, right behind the other car. She watched him and fumed as he stopped to place his order.

"Stupid man in a stupid shiny Volvo!" She didn't get a good look, but she was pretty sure it was a man. Who else would pull a stunt like that?

Bella was furious at the driver who, she thought, was now the only thing standing between her and her latte. She nearly stomped her foot in frustration before realizing that with her luck, she would probably hit the gas pedal if she did. She might be angry, but she didn't want to hit the other car. Well, actually, there would be something immensely satisfying about hitting him, but she knew better. And she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her little red car after spending all her savings on the down payment. Instead she hit the steering wheel with both hands, wincing when it smarted.

What was she thinking when she'd taken a job almost an hour's drive from Forks? "I wasn't thinking, that's the problem" she muttered, answering her own question. If the job worked out, she could always move to Port Angeles. But for now, two months into what she felt sure would be a wonderful job, she was living in her childhood home and driving up this crazy road five days a week.

She watched in frustration as the silver car pulled up to the drive in window. She slid the car forward and hit the button to lower her window.

"One tall, skinny vanilla latte, please" she said to the faceless speaker. What was so damn important that he had to cut her off like that?

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all." She kept her eyes on the car ahead of her. "Thanks" she added, in a softer tone. There was no reason to snap at the nice coffee people. She left her window down, knowing that if she wasn't so pissed off she would really enjoy the almost warm air of the spring morning.

She pulled her car behind the Volvo and glared as its driver accepted his cup of coffee from the barista and with only the slightest pause – totally not safe - pulled back out into traffic. What a jerk!

Bella stopped at the window, put the little car in park, and reached into her bag for her wallet. "Good morning" she said, holding out a $10 bill.

The girl in the window smiled at her. "Oh, there's no charge."

"Excuse me?"

"Your latte. There's no charge."

"There must be some mistake" Bella said, cash still in hand.

"Oh no" said the barista, who looked about 18. "That guy in the hot car paid for your order."

"He WHAT?" Bella's glare returned. "How…why would he do that? How would he know what I ordered?"

"He didn't." She handed Bella the latte she'd ordered. "He gave me twenty dollars and said to pay for whatever you ordered. And he said to tell you he was really sorry he cut you off."

Bella didn't know what to say. She put the cup in the holder and looked back at the girl. "That was…nice, I think."

"I'll say" said the girl, reaching for the next person's drink with a dreamy-eyed expression. "And he was really cute too."

"But a crappy driver" Bella said, though she smiled as she said it. "Well, thanks."

The barista smiled at her. "Have a good day!"

"Huh. Maybe I will" Bella said, still surprised. She pulled up to the edge of the road, came to a full stop, and waited for a reasonably big break in traffic before pulling out.

D B F

Ten minutes later, Bella pulled into a parking space in front of the building that housed the offices of the Whitlock-Hale Literary Agency. She grabbed her purse, the backpack that doubled as her brief case, her cell phone, and her latte before slamming the door shut with her hip. She walked about 10 feet before realizing she didn't lock the door. Juggling everything, she managed to hit the right button and heard the double beep. She let out a deep sigh of relief when she saw someone was holding the door open for her. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Alice, thank you so much. I don't think I could have managed the door." Bella and Alice Brandon knew each other in high school, but lost touch when they went to college on opposite sides of the country. Bella ran into her pixie-haired classmate at the Forks diner a month ago. When she told Alice that she had a degree in English and was looking for an entry-level position in publishing, her newly-rediscovered friend suggested Bella put in an application at the literary agency where Alice worked. In the short time they'd been working together, she and Bella had become fast friends.

Alice returned the smile and reached out to take Bella's backpack from her. "You hold onto that coffee. I'll get this."

"You won't even believe the story behind this coffee."

Alice pushed the elevator button. "Since when does coffee have a story?"

"Since some guy cut me off pulling into Starbucks, and then bought me this coffee as an apology."

Alice squealed. "Oh Bella, that's so sweet!"

"Sweet? Really Alice? He should have done something. I had to slam on my brakes to keep from hitting him!" Bella sighed. "But it was nice of him to buy me coffee, I guess."

"So you got to talk to him? Was he cute?" Alice was a dyed in the wool matchmaker. She just couldn't help herself.

"No, we both went through the drive-in. He gave the barista money and told her to pay for whatever I ordered." Bella frowned. "I mean, that was nice and all, but how did he know I wasn't buying coffee for the whole office?"

"It was sweet, B – just accept it and move on." Alice stopped at Bella's cubicle and set the backpack next to Bella's chair. "Ready to hit the slush pile?"

Bella was a very, very junior editor while Alice was the personal assistant to one of the owners. Alice had no interest in the editing side of the business. As she told Bella, she only liked reading books when she already knew how they ended.

"Don't knock it, girlfriend" Bella replied. "The slush pile is like a giant treasure hunt every day. Who knows? Today I could find the next Twilight from some totally unknown author."

Bella knew when she was hired that she'd have to pay her dues reading unsolicited submissions before she could move up to reading the manuscripts the more senior agents had requested from the query letters.

"You keep thinking that" Alice replied. "Oh, wow…"

Bella looked up and followed Alice's gaze. Jasper Whitlock, the tall, blond co-owner of the agency, was walking down the hall toward them.

"Ladies, good morning." He flashed a grin and tipped an imaginary hat to them as he walked by.

Alice's sigh was a little too loud. She might be Jasper's personal assistant, but it wasn't "personal" enough as far as Alice was concerned.

"Shhhh" said Bella. "Alice, you're so obvious!" She looked around to make sure Jasper's sister and co-owner, Rosalie, wasn't nearby. "And don't let Rosalie hear you."

"I don't care who hears me" she said. "I can't help it when he's so close, and so, so sweet. I could just reach out and…"

"Don't even go there" Bella replied. "Now go sit down. I'm going to drink my free latte before it's completely cold. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yup. I better get to my desk." She lowered her voice. "A bigwig author is coming in to meet with Jasper this morning."

"Really? Who?" One of Bella's favorite things about working for a literary agent was that she got to talk to authors – new authors, want-to-be authors, published authors – and she thought just maybe she'd get to see some of her favorites. Jasper and Rosalie were quickly building their reputation as the agents to have on the west coast.

"Edward Cullen" Alice said with a smirk, knowing she'd just named one of Bella's very favorite authors.

"THE Edward Cullen? Are you kidding me?"

"Now who's being a little too loud?" Alice smirked.

"Oh wow" said Bella as she took a sip of her latte. "He's my favorite author, and he's gorgeous. At least on his book covers. If they're anything close to what he looks like in person, you may have to scrape me off the floor if he walks by here."

"Oh trust me, he looks even better than his book covers" said Alice. "When that one comes in, there will be a whole trail of women trying to get a look at him." She lowered her voice. "Maybe I can find a reason to page you over to my desk while he's in with the boss. Then we can stare at both of them."

Bella laughed. "I'll leave the boss to you, Alice. You may be too indispensable to fire, but I'm the new kid on the block. I'm still in phase where I need to suck up to the owners and hope they like me."

"Oh Bella, no one is going to fire you" she responded. "Jasper says you have an amazing eye for new talent."

"My amazing eye won't matter much if I don't get some work done." She bumped her hip into Alice. "Get to work!" Bella could hear Alice's giggle as she walked away.

Bella sat in her chair, flicked on the computer, and took a long sip of her latte. At least 50 new queries had come in overnight, on top of the hundred or so she still needed to read. But this was what she wanted, and the possibility of discovering the next Stephenie Meyer kept her optimism in high gear. "OK, amazing new author. You're in here somewhere, and I'm going to find you."

Soon she was completely absorbed in her work, in that magic zone where nothing could disturb her concentration. And, since she didn't have a window in her cubicle, she didn't see the silver car that pulled - a little too fast, of course - into the agency's parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Drive-By Flirtation

Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It's so nice to see some of my favorite readers back again. As always, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice knew the one and only Edward Cullen was in the building. She knew because three women who normally ignored her were currently standing in front of her desk looking around suspiciously and asking stupid questions.

The first one tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "So Alice, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm just fine Tanya. I've been fine since the last time Edward Cullen had an appointment to see Jasper, which was the last time you pretended you had any interest in how I'm doing." Alice smiled sweetly.

"I really like your necklace, Alice" said the second woman, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "What kind of stone is that?"

Alice's smile was still in place. "It's a pearl, Lauren. Small, round, shiny? Most people can figure that out by looking at it."

She turned to the third woman. "Yes, Jessica?"

"I..um… need Jasper's signature on this contract." She held a sheaf of papers in her hand, but made no effort to give them to Alice. "I can just wait here until Jasper is available."

Alice shook her head. At least Jessica tried to make it seem like she had a real reason to be there. "Thanks Jessica. I'll put them with the other documents waiting for his signature and call you once it's signed." Alice held out her hand but Jessica didn't move. Alice would bet money that Jessica had grabbed some papers off the closest desk so she wouldn't be left behind when Tanya and Lauren made a bee-line for the place they thought they'd see Whitlock-Hale's most famous and best-looking client.

Alice stood up and put her hands flat on the desk. "Look, ladies, as much as I appreciate your sudden interest in my well-being, this isn't the place you want to be."

"Why not?" Tanya crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out a hip. Lauren looked at her friend, and copied her stance. Alice shook her head and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Because Jasper's meeting with Edward Cullen is being held in the second floor conference room." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's more private, you know. But there is a glass panel next to the door. You can see in the room, but the people in the room can't see you." She tapped her finger on her chin. "I suppose I should do something about that."

The three women looked at each other then turned and walked as fast as their high heels would carry them to the elevator. Jessica was the only one who thought to say goodbye.

As soon as they were gone, Jasper came out of his office shaking his head. "How much do I pay you Alice?"

"Not enough."

"Damn right. And you're worth every penny and more. Did I just hear you send the Edward Cullen fan club to the second floor?"

"Yes, sir, you did."

"Alice, you know we don't have a conference room on the second floor, don't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock" she smiled mischievously "but they don't."

Just at that moment a head peeked around the corner, the distinctive bronze colored hair revealing his identity. "Is it safe?" He stepped out into the hallway, and Alice took a moment to enjoy the work of art who stood in front of her.

In Alice's eyes, no man was more beautiful than Jasper Whitlock, but even she had to admit that Edward Cullen was right up there with her boss/crush. In addition to Edward's unusual hair color, he had deep, emerald green eyes, a firm jaw, and a smile that could stop traffic. She realized her mouth was open, and shutting it quickly, sat at her desk. For the next few minutes, she was going to be busy doing nothing but staring at these two handsome men.

"Alice, you look as lovely as always. This guy treating you OK? If not, just tell me." Edward's raised eyebrow and sexy smirk made Alice melt just a little.

"Thanks, Edward."

Jasper smiled and held out his hand to his client and close friend. "You don't even know how much you owe her, man."

Edward shook Jasper's hand. "Jazz, how are you? Ready to talk some business?"

"I'm ready to sign some contracts for your next book. Are you?" Jasper gestured to his office. "Shall we? You are gonna love the deal I got for you."

"How can I say no to that?" Edward gave Alice a quick wave. As soon as the two men moved into Jasper's office, Alice picked up her phone and quickly dialed Bella's extension.

Bella was so engrossed in the manuscript she was reading that she almost didn't answer the phone. Not paying much attention, she pushed her hair back then slowly reached out with her right hand and lifted the phone to her ear, never taking her eyes off the screen. She didn't get to say a word.

"He's here!" Alice shrieked.

Bella jumped at the high pitched sound and the cup she was still holding in her left hand went flying up in the air. "Oh my God!" she yelled as the remnants of her latte soaked through the front of her previously white blouse. She didn't think there was that much left in the coffee cup, but it was clearly enough to soak through her shirt and her bra. The shock of the cold liquid running down her chest made her squeal, a noise her friend completely misunderstood.

Alice whispered a little too loudly. "I know! Get your ass up here to my office now!"

Bella looked at the front of her now-transparent blouse and slammed the phone back in its cradle. There was no way she could meet Edward Cullen the way she looked now. If he saw her now, he'd be able to see a lot more of her than she would normally show a man she didn't know, and certainly more than any client should see. She definitely wouldn't look like a professional meeting her favorite author. Bella threw a longing glance across the office to Alice's desk, and then made a run for the ladies room, cursing all the way. "Shit! Stupid latte from the stupid man and his stupid shiny car!"

In the bathroom Bella stared at her reflection in the mirror and scrubbed at her blouse with a paper towel. Trying to wipe away the giant coffee stain, she only succeeded in making the blouse more see-through than it was before. Then she realized, in a flash of inspiration that she could call Alice, explain what happened, and get Alice to bring her another shirt from her famous emergency clothing stash. She reached in her pocket for her phone, and came up empty. The phone, she realized, was sitting on the desk. Next to the now-empty coffee cup.

"This is just not my day. And it's all because of that stupid man. Not my day, not my day, not my day." As she chanted quietly to herself, Bella slid down the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest, and wondered if someday she'd get another chance to meet Edward Cullen.

Alice bounced anxiously in her chair, trying to see across the room to Bella's desk. What in the name of Pete was keeping her? Alice called Bella's phone again, hanging up when the voice mail clicked on. Maybe her friend had to run to the ladies room. Maybe she wanted to brush her hair. Maybe she was out of her freaking mind for not running over the second Alice called her.

Jasper walked out of his office. "Let's get some lunch to celebrate, Edward. My treat." He handed a folder of papers to his assistant. "Alice, here are the signed contracts. Edward and I are going to grab some lunch. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Bye Alice, good to see you again." Edward's smile made Alice melt and panic at the same time.

"No! You can't leave yet!"

"Alice, what's the problem?" Jasper gave her a puzzled look.

"I have some papers you need to sign."

"They can wait till I get back."

She tried again. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here and eat? I could run next door and get you some lunch. I could have it delivered from Bella Italia. That's your favorite, isn't it Edward?"

"It is, but…."

Jasper held up his hand. "Alice, we're going out. Say goodbye to Edward."

Alice tried not to pout. She could only stall so much without making Jasper suspicious. He was clearly getting annoyed. And that would never do. "Bye, Edward."

As soon as the two men left, she ran to Bella's desk. No one there. She headed for the ladies room. She pushed open the door and took one look at Bella, still sitting on the floor. Alice took in the ruined blouse. "Oh Bella."

"Don't even suggest that I could have met Edward Cullen this way."

"No, I guess not." She grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up from the floor. "Looks like you need to keep your own extra clothing stash, my klutzy friend."

"Ugh. I can't believe I missed my chance to meet Edward Cullen."

"Oh Bella, don't give up. We'll just have to find a way to get him back in here. Soon." Alice grinned. "I am so going to make this happen!"

Despite everything, Bella had to smile at her optimistic friend. "Ok, Alice. You set it up, and I'll try not to screw it up next time."

-DbF—

Out in the parking lot, Edward gestured to his car. "Jasper, how about I drive this time. You haven't gotten a ride in my new car yet."

"It's a beauty Edward, that's for sure." Jasper opened the door and looked inside before folding his lanky 6 foot frame into the passenger seat.

Edward opened the driver's side door but something caught his eye before he could get in. "Hey Jasper, you see that little red car over there? Do you know who it belongs to?"

"No, I don't think I've seen it before."

"Is it someone who works in your office?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It just looks…familiar and I was wondered who it belongs to."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I'll keep my eyes open, and if I find out, I'll let you know."

Edward's mouth tipped up in a crooked grin as a quick image of a beautiful brunette with angry eyes flashed into his head. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Yes, they came close to meeting….but not quite. The usual disclaimer – Ms. Meyers owns everything, but it is nice that she lets us play with her characters.**

It was Monday, again, the day of the week when Bella had to steel herself for the long drive to work after two lovely days of relaxation. Because she had to drive so far during the week, her trips on weekends were limited to must-do things. Grocery store, dry cleaners, maybe a trip to the bookstore. That's why Monday was coffee day. That cup of sugary latte goodness was her reward for not rolling over and going back to sleep. Most of the time she was careful, even frugal with her money, but this was her one splurge.

Unlike last Monday, the day of the infamous silver Volvo incident, as she'd come to think of it, today Bella was in an amazingly good mood. The sun was shining and the air was as warm as a summer day though it was still spring. She'd found a new manuscript while trying to catch up on the slush pile Saturday night. She could just tell from the query this was going to be a good one. A little romance, a little suspense, some humor, yup, this writer nailed the first three chapters. She could hardly wait to get into the office and let her senior editor know about it. So today the car windows were down, the radio was on, and she was singing at the top of her lungs.

She pulled into the driveway of the coffee shop. She looked around carefully before turning, but no one cut her off today. There were a few cars ahead of her, so she had to wait before placing her order. One of her favorite silly pop songs came on, and she gleefully bounced in her seat, dancing to the music. The car in back of her, tired of waiting, pulled out of the drive in line and parked near the front door, leaving the next car in line to close the gap. A silver car.

As his car started to slowly inch forward to fill the space left by the impatient driver, Edward realized the car directly in front of him was the little red car whose owner had starred in his dreams all weekend. He watched, completely amused, as the driver bounced around in her seat, clearly dancing. She took turns waving her arms, pounding out the beat on the steering wheel and tossing her long brown hair around her. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had yet to really see her face, but he found her absolutely adorable. She seemed so real. The last girl he dated made him keep the car windows rolled up so that the wind wouldn't muss her hair. That relationship lasted all of two dates – and he wasn't sure why he even asked for the second one. But little red car girl? She'd be the type to roll down the windows and let the wind blow through her beautiful brunette hair. He was sure of it.

A honk from behind made him realize he'd gotten a little lost in his daydream. Sure enough, the little red car had pulled up to the window and was carefully taking her drink from the barista. As he got closer, he noted her unpolished fingernails as she reached for the cup. Then he yelped when she fumbled and nearly dropped it. The barista watched helplessly as the girl juggled the cup. She recovered, with seemingly little spillage, and both he and the barista let out the breath they were holding. He grinned as she started bopping to the beat again. At least he thought she was dancing to the radio. For all he knew, this might be her own internal music she was hearing. He thought she glanced in her rear view mirror as she drove away, but he wasn't sure. Unfortunately, he'd been fixed on the potential coffee disaster and couldn't get a look at her face – not even her profile. It occurred to him that he really wanted to know what she looked like, to know the face that went with the beautiful chestnut hair.

Edward was still grinning when stopped his car at the window and held out a five dollar bill.

The freckle faced barista returned his smile. "Oh, there's no charge for your coffee today, sir."

"What do you mean there's no charge?" He accepted the cup she held out and set it in the cup holder.

"The girl in the red car? She said to tell you it's a thank you, and that you'd know what she means."

"Well, damn" Edward swore softly.

"You're the guy who paid for her coffee last week, aren't you? I remember you, I mean, I remember your car. And you. And the coffee. That was sweet." The teenager blushed. "Is she like your girlfriend?"

"Not yet" Edward said with a smile. "Not yet." He got back on the road, wishing he could follow little red car girl. Instead he sighed, and turned left to head for a meeting with his lawyer.

DBF

Bella was still bouncing when she got to the office. She couldn't believe silver Volvo guy was behind her in line! She'd looked in the mirror just as she pulled up to the window, saw his car, and in a stroke of sheer genius, left money to pay for his drink. Maybe she didn't know who he was, but a little harmless flirtation never hurt anyone, right? She really wished she could have seen his face, but he was too far back and the tint of his windows blocked her view.

Putting her backpack next to her desk, she nearly skipped to where Alice sat, staring.

"Hey Alice, any chance I could talk to Jasper for just 5 minutes today? I have found the most amazing author, with the most amazing story and…" She broke off when she took in the expression on Alice's face. Bella didn't think she'd ever seen her friend without her trademark smile, but this face…well, there was nothing happy about it at all.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella grabbed her friend's hand. "Did something happen? Did something happen to Jasper?"

"Not yet" Alice said seriously.

Bella grabbed Alice's hand. "What does that mean? You can't just say stuff like that." The girl had an almost eerie ability to tell when something bad was going to happen.

"This isn't just one of my feelings, Bella. Jasper came in super early this morning and he just looks, well, he's just not himself. Something is really wrong and I don't know what it is." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "And he made me call Rosalie and ask her to meet him at 10. He almost never asks her to come in on short notice like that."

"I can understand that" Bella said. "She scares me." Just thinking about Jasper's sister and business partner made Bella shiver. As sweet as Jasper was, Rosalie was all business. All business with a mean streak.

Just then Jasper opened the door of his office and stuck his head out. He face showed that he was clearly troubled, but he still took a moment to smile at Bella. "Hey, Bella. Alice, can you get everyone together in the conference room at 10:15?"

Alice looked wary. "Do you really mean everyone?"

"You're right. Everyone except the fan club." He walked back in his office and shut the door.

"See what I mean?" Alice frowned. "He's not himself. Something big is going on."

Bella frowned as well. She was disappointed, she had to admit, that she might not be able to share her exciting news. Then again, maybe her news could help. She'd have to play it by ear.

"I'm gonna go back to my desk. I guess I'll see you at 10:15." Bella started to walk away, then remembered. "Alice, what did Jasper mean by the fan club?"

Alice chuckled. "You don't know? The Edward Cullen fan club – Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. Somehow they only become visible when that beautiful man is in the office."

"I bet I'd be a member of his fan club too, if I could ever meet him."

"Oh Bella, you can covet the lovely Mr. Cullen all you want, but your IQ is way too high for you to ever be a member of that club." They both giggled, and Bella went back to her desk.

DBF

At exactly 10:15, Bella walked into the conference room and slid into a chair next to Alice. She realized that all the agents were there. Sam and Quil were sitting at the far end of the table, looking over a manuscript. Angela, who started just a few months before Bella, sat across from her, doodling nervously on a pad of paper. Victoria and James spoke quietly to each other.

Bella really wanted to be good at this job. She knew how lucky she was that Jasper had personally taken her under his wing, and she knew Alice had a lot to do with that. She tried to spend time with as many agents as possible, asking about their work, learning something new every day. The only people she hesitated to approach were Victoria and James. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't feel comfortable around them.

Alice tapped Bella's hand to bring her attention back to the front of the room as Jasper and Rosalie walked in the door and took the seats at the head of the table.

"I guess you're wondering why we called you all here today" said Jasper. "Before I start, I need your assurance that what I tell you this morning will not leave this room. Is everyone clear on that?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Jasper is being his usual sweet self, but I won't sugar coat this." Rosalie might share her brother's hair and eye color, but their personalities were completely opposite. "If I find out that any of this information leaks, I'll have your job. Immediately. No exceptions." She looked at each person. "Got it?"

Jasper shook his head at his sister. They did make a good pair, and he loved that they were partners in the agency. They worked hard to make it a success, and until now, had succeeded.

"Here's the deal, people. We've learned that someone may be trying to buy out the agency." There were a few gasps around the table. "We've been approached by an intermediary for the possible purchaser."

Sam spoke up. "When did this happen, Jasper?"

Rosalie answered. "About a month ago, but we didn't think anything would come of it. We turned down the offer, and figured that was that."

"We don't want to sell the agency. We're in this – with all of you – for the long run." Jasper smiled a bit. "Each one of you was hired because of your expertise, but also because we knew you'd be a good fit. We're not interested in just growing for the same of growing."

"I'm not going to be modest. We're highly successful, and our client list is attracting attention." Rosalie swept her blond hair over her shoulder and looked at her brother. "So we weren't surprised at the interest. What did surprise us is that after we turned down the offer, we learned that someone was approaching our clients."

"Approaching them? Approaching them about what?" Victoria said.

Jasper frowned. "Approaching them about leaving us and signing with another agency. Using the possible sale as leverage."

"Who would do that?" Quil's hands were clenched into fists on the table. "Trying to steal our clients right out from under us?"

Jasper spoke quietly. "We aren't completely sure, but…"

"It's got to be Volturi Literary" Rosalie interrupted. "Jane Campbell is the intermediary who approached us, and we know Aro Volturi is her uncle."

"What are you planning to do?" James seemed to take interest in the conversation for the first time.

"For now, we're going to continue to turn down any offers. But I want you all to contact your author list, assure them that we are here for them and we aren't going anywhere. Talk to everyone. Edward Cullen may be our bread and butter right now, but every one of our authors is important." Jasper looked at his sister. "Anything else, Rose?"

"If you get any sense that anyone is thinking of leaving for another agency, notify both Jasper and me immediately. We'll try to do damage control if needed." Rosalie stood, effectively ending the meeting. She and Jasper left, and everyone else filed out behind them.

A few minutes later, Alice made her way over to Bella's cubicle. "Wow, huh?"

"Do you really think Volturi could steal away our clients?"

"I don't think we'd ever lose Edward" Alice said. "He and Jasper have been friends since they were kids."

"But if we lost enough of our other clients…." Bella didn't have to finish the sentence. "Oh Alice, this started out as such a great day. I found this great manuscript, and then I saw silver Volvo guy."

"You did?"

"Yeah, this time he was behind me in line."

"What does he look like?" Alice rubbed her hands together gleefully, and Bella let a bit of her friend's excitement rub off on her.

"His car windows are tinted so I couldn't tell. But I paid for his coffee this time."

"Bella, that is so cute."

Bella smiled for the first time since leaving the meeting. "We'll see Alice, but this is getting to be fun. I don't think I've flirted with anyone, ever, and I could get used to it. I just wish I could meet him, one way or another."

Alice returned the smile. "I have such a good feeling about this. And you know, Bella, I am never wrong."

"I'm counting on it, pixie. Now let me get back to work. And let me know if I can see Jasper. Maybe the idea of a new author will cheer him up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N – Everyone is so anxious for them to meet! Remember, good things come to those who wait. As always, everything belongs to Ms. Meyer.**

It was well after the normal end of the work day before Bella got the chance to talk to Jasper about the author she'd found. When Alice called to say Jasper could see her, she grabbed a copy of the author's query and scooted down the hall. She knocked and stuck her head in the door.

"Jasper? Alice said you could see me now?"

Jasper looked up from his laptop and ran his hair through his hair. "Sure, Bella. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for hanging out and waiting." He looked tired. "Rose and I have been a little busy, as you can imagine."

"I know, and I wouldn't bother you, except I think I found something really special in the slush pile." She smiled. "And I figured you could use some good news."

"Always. Good news, especially about an author, is always a good thing." Jasper returned her smile and motioned for her to sit down. "Tell me what you've got."

"It's a query from a new author. Just the first 3 chapters and a short synopsis, but the story has a strong plot line and really interesting characters. It's about the murder of a young woman that takes place on the Quileute Reservation, and the main suspects are all members of the tribe. The aging chief's son has to solve the murder, but all the suspects are his boyhood friends. Until he solves it, he can't take his father's place as the head of the tribe." She couldn't help the enthusiasm in her voice. "The writing is really strong, Jasper, and the suspense is just…well, just wow."

"It sounds like it has real potential, Bella, but you and I both know that we need to see the whole manuscript before we make any decisions." Jasper leaned toward her, his elbows on the desk. "The true test of a new author is whether or not he can pull it all together at the end. Who's the author? What's his background?"

Bella looked at the papers in her hand. "He's actually a member of the tribe, which explains the authenticity in his descriptions. He's got an MFA from University of Washington. His name is Jacob Black." She leaned in. "I want to ask for a full manuscript. I think this could be big, Jasper."

"Go ahead and ask for a full, Bella, and give me your opinion once you get it. If you think it's worthwhile, I'll read it, and we'll make a decision about asking to represent him." Jasper stood. "Thanks, Bella. Your news is a bright spot in a day that really sucked."

She frowned. "I was really shocked to hear about Volturi. I guess everyone was."

"Well, I'd like to think everyone was shocked, but something tells me that at least one person in that room wasn't surprised at all."

Bella's eyes opened wide. "Really? You think someone in the agency is involved with this?"

"I shouldn't say anything, but I trust you Bella. And even better, Alice trusts you. And I always trust Alice's judgment." He moved toward the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with one of our authors."

"Is it Edward Cullen?" Bella slapped both hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. She didn't mean to come off like a teenage girl mooning over a movie star. But to Bella, books had always been more important than movies, and her favorite authors were the stars in her world. Edward Cullen's books were romantic and sexy and exciting. She blushed just thinking about the way they made her feel. When you added in the way the man looked in the photos on his book jackets? The combination of his writing and his looks was absolutely lethal.

"Actually, it is." He chuckled at the look on her face. "I take it you're a fan?"

"Oh God, Jasper, I am his biggest fan. I would love the chance to meet him someday."

"He's a pretty private person, but I'll see what I can do the next time he's here." He ushered her out of the office and pulled the door closed behind them. "I've got to get going. Alice?"

Alice smiled at her boss. "Yes, Jasper. Here are the notes you wanted to discuss with Mr. Cullen, and here's a copy of your schedule for tomorrow. I've also included the agenda for your first two meetings, along with the proposal for Eric Yorkie's new book that you wanted to review before your lunch meeting tomorrow. And I've informed security that you'll be leaving your car in the lot till late since Mr. Cullen is picking you up."

Jasper sighed. "Whatever would I do without you, Alice?"

"You'll never have to find out."

Jasper looked out the window. "There's Edward now. I'm gonna grab my gym bag out of the back of my car and head out. Bella, good work today. Alice….you're amazing. As always. See you both tomorrow."

He headed down the hall to the front entrance. Bella turned around to look at Alice and found her friend staring at Jasper as he walked away. When he went outside, Alice jumped up. She ran around the desk, grabbed Bella by the hand and started dragging her down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Think, girl. Who's out in our parking lot right now?"

"Well, Jasper, and…." It hit Bella. "Edward Cullen!" She nearly started to run, then stopped herself. "Alice, I can't just pop out into the parking lot."

"No, but we can look at him out the window. Trust me, Bella. You don't have to be up close and personal with him to appreciate how gorgeous he is."

Bella laughed. "I thought you only had eyes for Jasper?"

Alice smirked. "Well, yes, I am saving myself for Jasper. But just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't look at the menu."

They practically ran down the hallway and peeked out the window next to the door. Bella caught her breath as she watched the two men standing next to Jasper's convertible. She thought Edward was good looking in his pictures, but she quickly realized that the photos didn't do him justice. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The evening sun made his hair look almost bronze. He was tall, even taller than Jasper, and he carried himself with an easy grace. The dark sunglasses he wore kept her from seeing his eyes, but she was sure they were beautiful as well.

"Green" Alice said.

"What?"

"His eyes. They're green."

Bella's mouth opened. "How did you know what I was…never mind." She turned back around and watched as Edward lifted the gym bag out of Jasper's car. He grinned and she nearly stopped breathing.

"Told you the reality was better than any picture." Alice laughed. "Just look at the two of them."

Bella watched as the two men walked across the parking lot. There were only a few cars left. As they passed each car, Bella's eyes grew bigger and bigger. She watched in shock as they walked up to the last car. A silver Volvo.

Edward unlocked the car and Jasper climbed in the passenger seat. Edward threw the gym bag in the back seat and opened the driver's door. He paused for a minute, looking back the entrance to the building. Slowly, he lowered his glasses, and Bella could swear he was looking right at her. He smiled, pushed his glasses back up, and got in the car.

"Definitely green."

Bella spun around and grabbed her friend by the arms. "Alice, did you see the car they got into?"

"Yes. Hot guys, hot car. A good combination, don't you think?"

"Alice, it's a silver car. A Volvo. A silver Volvo. With tinted windows and a hot driver."

Realization dawned on Alice's face. "Bella, you don't mean…"

"I absolutely do. Alice, Edward Cullen is my silver Volvo coffee guy!"

DBF

Edward slid into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot.

Jasper smiled. "Glad to see your driving habits haven't changed any."

"What, since last week?" Edward smiled at the man he considered not only his literary agent, but also his best friend.

Very few people knew that he and Jasper had been college roommates, long before they started on the careers that now linked them together professionally as well as personally. In fact, it was Jasper who encouraged him, who read his short stories late at night in the dorm and told him he could write a novel. When he finally made it, there was no question that Jasper was the one to whom he'd entrust his work.

"Hey, Jasper" Edward began "when we left there were two women standing by the door. One was Alice. Who was the other one?"

"A petite brunette?"

"Yeah. Do you know who she is?"

"She's my newest agent. Great kid, with a great eye for talent. She and Alice are friends, back from high school."

"Why haven't I ever seen her before?"

"Aside from the fact that you never spend more time in my offices than you have to?"

Edward frowned. "You have some…shall we say…interesting people in your office."

"Oh, you mean the fan club." Jasper laughed. "Well, she's definitely one of your fans, but unlike those girls, she actually reads and loves your books. Anyway, she's only been with me for about a month, but she's really got potential."

Edward murmured "You'll have to introduce me." He'd only gotten a quick look at her, but the girl was certainly beautiful. He'd felt some kind of connection, just for a second, when he looked in her eyes. Granted, it was across a parking lot but something told him he had to meet her.

A little pang went through him and the frown returned to his face. He suddenly felt disloyal to little red car girl. Wasn't it just this morning she'd bought him coffee? And hadn't he felt a pull toward her too? What the hell was wrong with him?

"You're awfully deep in thought there, buddy." Jasper pointed out the window. "And you just drove past the gym."

"Damn!" Edward put his turn signal on so he could go back around the block.

"You thinking about my new agent, maybe?"

"I'd like to meet her. But there's this other girl…"

"You haven't dated anyone since God knows when, and now you're interested in two girls?" Jasper laughed. "This is an occasion."

"Awww, man….OK, tell me. What's her name?"

"It's Bella. Bella Swan."

Edward pulled into the parking lot. "Bella Swan…a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's never heard that line before."

Edward got out of the car. "Shut up. Let's go kick somebody's ass in basketball."

"You got it." Jasper took the gym bag from Edward and they walked toward the door.

Edward thought about the two women who'd crossed his path today. He wasn't sure who little red car girl was, or if he'd see her again. But he knew where Bella could be found. Bella Swan. He grinned, remembering the old expression about a bird in the hand.

Yes, he thought, he'd have to pay a visit to the office soon so Jasper could introduce him to the lovely Ms. Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are just too funny. How long will it take Edward to figure it out? I don't know…let's see what happens! As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella turned her head from side to side and looked at her surroundings. There was no doubt that she was sitting in her car, in her own driveway, but she had no idea how she got there. She remembered talking to Jasper, and she remembered looking out the door with Alice, and she remembered Edward Cullen lowering his sunglasses and smiling at her. After that, it was all a blur.

Her phone beeped to let her know she had an incoming text message. Alice.

**B – Did you get home OK? I'm worried!**

Bella smiled. It was so like Alice to worry about her. Even though they'd only renewed their friendship a little over a month ago, they'd quickly become as close as they'd ever been. It was nice, she thought, to have someone worry about her. Besides Charlie. Her father always worried about her. The phone beeped again, and she realized she hadn't answered her friend yet.

**B – You didn't answer. Are you OK? Please answer. Unless you're driving. If you're driving, don't answer. But answer soon, OK? Like at a red light. **

She had to laugh. Alice was just as hyper when texting as she was in person.

**A – I'm home, I'm fine. Thanks, really. See you tomorrow.**

She tossed her phone in her purse, grabbed her backpack, and let herself into the house. Charlie was working again, she guessed. She dropped everything on a chair by the door and made her way upstairs. She tried to check her email, thinking maybe she'd write to the author she told Jasper about. After a few minutes, she shut her laptop with a sigh. There was no point. Her mind was completely preoccupied. Instead, she grabbed a book from the bookcase by her night table and climbed into bed. Her choice was anything but random.

A _Summer Worth Remembering by Edward A. Cullen_

The worn edges were a testament to the number of times she'd read this particular book. She turned to the first of the dog-eared pages marking her favorite sections.

…_He would always remember the first time her saw her. The afternoon sun coaxed glimmers of red from her chestnut hair, and he thought – no, he knew – that he had never wanted to know someone as much in his entire life. He was drawn to her by a power he could neither describe nor explain, but somehow he knew that her touch would be the salve that would mend his soul, the balm that would ease his wounded heart. He watched, captivated, as she walked at the water's edge, bending every so often to pick up a shell and tuck it carefully in her pocket. A wave splashed over her bare toes, and she laughed. The sound was so beautiful, so musical, that he couldn't help but laugh in return. She turned, and as their eyes met, he felt he saw his whole future reflected there…._

Bella tried to imagine what it would be like to have someone feel that way about you. She read until she couldn't keep her eyes open any more. She drifted off to sleep and the image of his smile as he lowered his sunglasses played over and over again in her dreams.

_DBF_

Edward signaled to the waitress, circling with his finger to indicate she should bring another round of beers to the table. After their weekly basketball game, the guys on the team would go out to Casey's, a sports bar near the gym. It was his turn to buy this week, but that didn't stop his friends from giving him a hard time.

"I don't understand why you are busting my ass, Emmett. I even bought you nachos." He gestured to the huge plate which now sat – empty – in front of his friend and teammate. He and Jasper might be tall, but Emmett was just plain old big. Edward was very glad the guy was on his team. Running into Emmett on the court had to be like hitting a brick wall.

"Ed, it's like this. Every week we play a little ball, drink some beer, and talk about girls. All I'm saying is you're awfully quiet this week." Emmett stuffed the last bit of nachos in his mouth and licked cheese off his finger. "Jasper's gonna think you don't love him anymore."

"I don't know, Em. You and Jas never listen to anything I have to say anyway." Edward laughed and sat back as the waitress set a beer in front of him. She stood there and smiled, but he just thanked her and turned back to his friends.

"That's because I don't need your advice. I met the girl of my dreams last Saturday, and I'm taking her out to dinner this weekend." Emmett sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jasper looked puzzled. "Emmett, last Saturday you were with me, remember? And I introduced you to my sister."

"Exactamundo, Jas, and thank you. This Friday I will be out on the town with the beautiful Ms. Rosalie Hale."

Jasper's face turned bright red, and he looked like he didn't know whether to hug Emmett or hit him. Edward burst into laughter.

"Seriously Edward? This isn't funny. This is my sister we're talking about."

Edward held up his hands. "I'm sorry, Jas, but you had to see the look on your face." He pointed to Emmett. "And if there's any question who's going to be in charge of this date, my money's on Rose."

"Wait a minute" said Emmett. "So now you're an expert on dating, Mr. 'I haven't had a date in over a year' Cullen."

"I've been writing" said Edward. "I don't date when I'm writing. My agent is a real pain in the ass about deadlines." He flashed a smile at Jasper.

"That dry streak may be coming to an end" said Jasper, grinning devilishly at the chance to get back at Edward. "He's got the hots for two girls."

"Really?" Emmett's eyes lit up. "Do tell."

"He's been talking all week about a mysterious girl he met – well, sort of met – at some coffee place. And then today, he happened to see one of my lovely associates at the office, and he was so wound up he drove right past the gym."

"Dating two girls at once?" Emmett smirked. "Nice."

"Oh, he hasn't asked either one of them out." Jasper took a sip of his beer. "Chicken."

Edward scowled. "You have a lot of room to talk. When are you going to ask Alice out on a date?"

Jasper nearly spit out his beer. "Alice? I couldn't ask Alice out. She works for me. It wouldn't be…I mean I couldn't…"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett gestured for Edward to speak.

"Jasper, you've been talking about Alice for the past 6 months. It's pretty obvious how you feel about her."

"We aren't having this conversation." Jasper stared at his friends.

Edward spoke up as Emmett turned to look at him. "We aren't talking about me either."

"Well" said Emmett. "I'm perfectly happy to talk about my love life. Rosalie…"

"No!" Edward and Jasper both shouted at him. Emmett just grinned.

DBF

Bella opened her email at work the next morning and looked over her inbox. Twenty new queries for the slush pile, a notice about a sale at her favorite store, and a bunch of junk mail. She'd woken up that morning exactly the way she'd fallen asleep – fully clothed and with Edward's book resting upside down on her chest. She knocked it onto the bed when she sat up, and all she could see was his picture looking up at her. She suddenly remembered what she'd blocked from her mind last night. Not only had she seen him in person, but she knew without a doubt that this man was silver Volvo guy! She allowed herself to turn it over and over in her head on the drive to work, but now that she was here, it was time to buckle down.

She settled in her chair and prepared to draft the email Jasper told her she could send to her new author, as she'd begun to think of him.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_Thank you for contacting Whitlock-Hale Literary Agency. I read your query with great interest. Your plot is very interesting and your writing style is intriguing. At this point, I would like to request that you send a full manuscript for our review._

_Please address your submission directly to me at_

"Find something special, Isabella?"

She nearly jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She stopped typing and minimized the window on the email before turning around.

"Hi, James. Just sending out a follow up to a slush pile submission. You know, just routine." She didn't want to lie to him, but something about the way he snuck up on her made her very uncomfortable. It was like a voice in her head was telling her not to share her discovery with him.

"Ah, yes. I remember well the days of working the slush pile." He smiled at her. "Never much chance of finding anything. If you're writing back to one of the budding authors, you must think it has potential."

He leaned in, so close she instinctively tried to back up but her chair hit the desk. "I could help you, you know. With the author. Think of it as mentoring."

"Thanks, James, but really, I'm just practicing how to write responses." Bella shrugged. "It's a pretty routine query."

He looked over her shoulder at the screen and frowned. "If you say so, Isabella. Just remember my offer…"

"Bella! Can you help me with that matter for Jasper? Now?" Alice gave James a very artificial-looking smile. "Sorry James, but I need Bella right away."

"Of course, Alice. It was a pleasure talking to you, Isabella." James walked away, and both Alice and Bella took a deep breath.

"Good timing Alice. I couldn't figure out how to get rid of him, and I didn't want to be rude. He is a senior editor, so I didn't want to offend him but he kept asking me about the email I was writing to my author." Bella shook her head. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but he just seemed way too interested in what I was doing."

"I had a feeling you needed some help" Alice replied. "Jasper says James is really talented, but he gives me the creeps."

Bella nodded in agreement. "I closed the email, but I don't really know how long he was standing there looking over my shoulder. For all I know, he could have read the whole thing."

Alice gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry about it. But I am going to mention it to Jasper. With all this takeover stuff going on, I think he should know about anything that seems odd."

Bella's eyes widened. "Do you think James was checking out my author because he has something to do with the buy-out offer?"

"Probably not, but you can't be too careful." Alice smiled and pulled on Bella's arm. "Let's go get a crappy cup of coffee from the vending machine and then you can get back to work. After all, you've got a future best-selling author to contact!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially to everyone who made me laugh. Glad you enjoyed Emmett and the boys. No one commented on the excerpt Edward's book, but I'd sure like to read it (sigh). It's coffee day again!**

Bella left home a little earlier than usual Monday morning. It was coffee day and all she could think about was whether Edward would be there again. She really liked the feeling of power she got when she bought him coffee, instead of the other way around. This week she had a plan. She'd get there first, and in addition to buying his coffee, she'd leave him a note. It was a lot more forward than she usually got with guys but this was Edward Cullen. She remembered her father's favorite expression when watching football. "Bells" he'd say "Go big or go home." Well, she was going big, and she just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her.

She pulled into the drive through lane and ordered her usual. When she got to the window, she handed her money to the same teenage girl.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Is it about the hot guy in the silver car? It was so great when you brought his coffee last week. He was really excited about it, I could tell."

A shiver of excitement went through Bella . "Really? He liked it? I was afraid he either wouldn't remember me or he'd be annoyed."

"Trust me" said the girl. "He loved it. What are you going to do this time?"

"First things first" said Bella. "My name is Bella." She held out her hand.

The younger girl shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Bree."

Bella looked in her rear view mirror to make sure she wasn't holding up traffic. Fortunately or unfortunately, she'd gotten there so early there weren't any other cars in line. "Well, Bree, when he comes through this morning, could you give him this note? With his coffee, I mean."

Bree clapped her hands and actually jumped up and down. "OMG! That is such a good idea." She took the piece of paper from Bella. "I promise to take good care of it and makes sure he gets it. I won't even read it, I swear." She leaned down close to the window. "You know he only comes here on Mondays, just like you."

"Really?" Bella smiled. "Thanks Bree. I owe you big time. Here." She handed her another five dollars. "Buy yourself a frozen hot chocolate on me." She took her latte from Bree's outstretched hand and headed to work.

Twenty minutes later, Edward's silver Volvo pulled up to the pick-up window. He checked the name tag on the girl's uniform shirt before handing her his money. "Bree, right?"

"Uh-huh" she said, not even realizing that she was staring.

It wasn't the first time Edward charmed someone without even trying, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. But he didn't want to hold up the line. He held out his money. "Bree, could you help me out with something?"

"Uh-huh."

He shook his head. "You know the girl in the little red car? Can you use this money to buy her coffee if she comes in this morning? And tell her it's from me?"

"Oh, you missed her. She's already been here today."

Edward was surprised at the quick stab of disappointment he felt. This little game of theirs was fun, but he realized he was really looking forward to it. "Oh."

Bree seemed to snap out of it. "But she bought you coffee again."

"She did?"

"Oh, wow, I almost forgot! She asked me to give this to you." She held out the note, still carefully folded.

"She did?"

"Yup!"

"Well, Bree, you just made my day. Keep the money, and buy yourself a frozen hot chocolate on me." He took his coffee and drove away.

"Two frozen hot chocolates?" Bree grinned. "I love romance!"

Edward was less than a quarter mile away when his curiosity won out over his next appointment. He pulled into the driveway of an office building and opened the note. Her handwriting was small and a little messy.

_Dear Silver Volvo guy,_

_I hope you enjoyed your coffee this week. I'm not sure what kind of coffee you drink, but I'd like to find out. If you'd like to find out what kind of coffee I drink, maybe we could meet inside the shop next Monday?_

_The girl in the red car_

He laughed to himself as he remembered how he saw her dancing in the car. Everything about her fascinated him. Oh yeah, thought Edward. One coffee date coming up. Suddenly he realized he wanted to know everything about her, not just her favorite coffee.

DBF

Jasper paced back and forth across his office. "As if this whole take-over thing isn't enough to think about, now I have to worry about you dating Emmett? Really, Rosalie?"

Rosalie sat in Jasper's chair and just smirked at him. "Are you really going to tell me who I can and can't date Jasper? Emmett seems really sweet and funny."

"Rose, the man can burp the Star-Spangled Banner."

"Jasper, don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!"

"Well , maybe for once I'll have a date with someone who can keep me entertained" she said.

"He's incapable of a serious relationship Rose. And he's got a one-track mind when it comes to girls. All he thinks about is sex."

"Like I said, maybe he can keep me entertained."

"That's just disgusting."

Rose opened the office door. "Alice, come in here and tell my brother he has no business telling me who to date."

Alice walked in and looked from Jasper to Rosalie. "Well, Jasper, if you're really worried, maybe you could make it a double date. That way you can keep an eye on Emmett and intervene if you think he's behaving inappropriately."

"Well, I guess that would…"

She turned to his sister. "Rose, I've made reservations for four tonight at 7:00 at the Beef and Brew. Is that OK?"

"That's great, Alice." Rose wiggled her fingers. "Bye Jas, see you later. Try to spend the rest of the day thinking about whether we're going to lose our agency, not about my love life."

Jasper turned from his sister to Alice. "What…."

"Oh, Jasper, I'd love to join you. Thanks so much for asking. Would be OK if I left a little early to get changed?"

She was out the door before he could answer. Jasper had no idea what just happened, but apparently he had a date with Alice tonight.

Bella was at her desk no more than 15 minutes when Alice bounced up beside her.

"Today is the absolutely best day ever."

"Ok, I'll bite. Why is it the best day ever?"

"Because I have a date with Jasper tonight! We're double dating with Rose and Jasper's friend Emmett."

"That's great, Alice. I can't believe he asked you."

Alice looked at her feet. "He didn't exactly ask me. I sort of invited myself, and he didn't say no."

Bella had to laugh. "Well, today must be the day for it. I gave silver Volvo guy – also known as Edward - a note inviting him to have coffee with me next Monday."

Alice clapped her hands. "Bella, that's amazing. Did he accept?"

"I won't know unless he shows up. But I'm glad I did it."

"Did you tell him that you know who he is?"

Bella frowned at her. "No, I just couldn't. I mean, how would I explain that? He'd think I was chasing him because of who he is, not because he's my coffee guy."

"Good point." Alice grabbed Bella by the hands, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "We are strong, independent women, and we're going to have dates with two fantastic guys."

It was starting to hit Bella, and surprisingly, she was really proud of herself for taking the initiative. She threw herself into her work for the day, starting with her email. Skimming the list quickly, she saw a response from Jacob Black. Her heart raced when she realized that he had, indeed, sent the full manuscript she requested. She clicked on the attachment, and started to read his story.

She read through lunch, and by three o'clock that afternoon, she knew she had a winner on her hands. Without hesitation, she raced down the hall to Jasper's office looking for Alice but her friend was not at her desk. Bella smacked herself on the forehead when she remembered that Alice was leaving early to get ready for her "date." Maybe she was gone already. She was ready to turn around and head back to her cubicle when she heard Jasper's voice.

"Bella, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Jasper, I wanted to let you know…" She looked up expecting to see her boss, and instead looked into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. For a few moments, she just stood there, her mouth opening and closing silently until she realized she must look like a goldfish. "I…just….nevermind….I can come back."

Jasper smiled, realizing the impact his friend was having on the girl. "Bella Swan, let me introduce you to our best client and my best friend…."

"Edward Cullen." Edward spoke softly as he held out his hand to Bella. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jasper looked at Edward, then at Bella, then back to Edward. Bella's hand rested in Edward's, and neither one of them made any move to separate. "Well, yes…Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward."

Bella knew in that moment that she had never met anyone so magnetic. The pull she felt toward him was tangible. It wasn't just his looks, although he was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen, and up close his green eyes were seemed to draw her in. She thought back to the passage she'd read from his book last night, and suddenly she understood the feelings he described in that passage. She ducked her head in the hope he wouldn't see her blush. "I'm one of your biggest fans."

"I'm glad" he said, too busy looking in her eyes to formulate a full sentence. He knew this was the woman he'd seen from a distance the other day. Up close, she was breathtaking. He'd written a dozen best-selling romances, but it struck him that maybe his descriptions of love at first sight didn't do justice to the whole experience.

Jasper wasn't at all sure what to say or what to do, but he knew he needed reinforcements to deal with Emmett and Rosalie. "Why don't you two join me and Rosalie tonight? We're going out to dinner. And Emmett and Alice will be there."

"OK" both Bella and Edward answered at the same time.

Just then Alice stuck her head in, looking excitedly from Bella to Edward. "So you'll be joining us? I'll just change the reservation to 6. The more the merrier!"

"The more people, the less likely I'll actually be able to kill Emmett" Jasper muttered.

Alice quickly called the restaurant. As she ended the call, the other line rang. "Whitlock-Hale Literary Agency" she said brightly. Her face fell as she put the call on hold and walked into Jasper's office. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"It's for you, Jasper. It's Jane Campbell, and she says she has information about Volturi Literary that you need to hear."


	7. Chapter 7

Drive-By Flirtation

Chapter 7

**A/N: So glad you are enjoying the preparations for the upcoming "dates" – both of them! How is Bella going to explain all this? **

**The usual disclaimers apply…SM owns the characters, and we're so glad she thought of them.**

* * *

They all stood, just staring at Alice before Jasper broke the silence.

"Please, Alice, transfer Ms. Campbell's call to my office."

Edward followed him into the office. "Jas, let me sit in with you, since Rosalie's not here. I think you should have a witness to this conversation."

"Thank, Edward. I'd appreciate your opinion." Jasper turned to where Bella and Alice stood. "Ladies, maybe it would be best if we met you at the restaurant. Would that be OK?"

It was hard to tell who looked more disappointed – Bella, Alice, or Edward.

"Of course" answered Bella. "And Jasper?"

He paused. "Yes Bella?"

"It'll be fine. You and Rosalie are the smartest people I know, and this will all work out." She smiled at him encouragingly.

He returned her smile and closed the door.

Bella turned to her friend. She was still more than a little dazzled by the beautiful man with the green eyes. She shook her head to try to clear it. "OK, Pixie. I've got to turn off my computer and then we can go."

Alice nodded. "Why don't you drive your car to my house, and then I'll drive us both to the restaurant. It's only about 15 minutes from my place and parking can be a real bear." She looked at the phone. "He'll be on the call with Jane for the next 20 minutes."

"How do you know that?" said Bella. She took one more look at the office door. "Never mind. I'll meet you outside."

Inside the office, Jasper motioned for Edward to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Once they were both settled, he hit the speaker button. "Jane? It's Jasper. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Edward rolled his eyes at his friend's polite tone.

"Jasper, so good to talk to you again" Jane said. "Have you given any more thought to the matter we discussed the other day?"

It was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes. "Jane, you know what the answer is. No. Rosalie and I have no interest in selling our company."

"You're looking at this the wrong way" she said sweetly. "Think of it as a merger between two powerful agencies."

"Perhaps you need to be more specific, Jane." He narrowed his eyes. "What other agency are we talking about?"

Edward sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Jasper, let's not play games. You know that I represent Volturi Literature. Uncle Aro is very interested in Whitlock-Hale. And you and Rosalie would be very well compensated."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that doesn't change the answer, Jane. We aren't selling."

Her tone changed abruptly. "I'm sorry you feel that way. If your circumstances should, shall we say change anytime soon, please feel free to contact me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, Jasper. You know how this business can be." Her voice was annoyingly high-pitched as she gave a sing-song answer. "Up one day, down the next. And those authors? Here today, gone tomorrow."

"I appreciate your concern Jane. But please tell your uncle that we aren't interested."

"No, I don't think I'll tell him that. You take a little more time to think about it, and to consider….things."

Jasper's normally calm demeanor was becoming strained. "I'm hanging up now, Jane. Goodbye." He put the phone down gently, although he wanted to slam it.

Edward leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "What a bitch. What was she trying to imply?"

Jasper sighed. "Rosalie thinks they're going to try to lure some of our authors away, and that's how they'll break us financially." He frowned. "Despite all our success, we're a small agency. Realistically, it would only take two or three authors leaving to put us in a very difficult position."

"Jasper" Edward said. "I don't want to sound immodest, but aren't I your biggest client?"

"You know you are. And don't think I don't appreciate it." Jasper looked at his friend. "We both know that you could sign with any agency you want. Sometimes I don't understand why you stay here with us."

"Now who's being immodest?" Edward chuckled. "I've done very well with you and Rose. Besides, you encouraged me back when I didn't know a prologue from an epilogue." He winced. "Back when my characters were absolute idiots who couldn't find romance if it smacked them on the back of the head."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Jasper, expecting it to be Alice.

The door opened to reveal James and Victoria. They stepped inside, as James said "Can we have a minute?"

"Of course" said Jasper. "You know Edward Cullen."

"Of course" purred Victoria.

James merely nodded at Edward before taking the other chair, leaving Victoria standing. "Jasper, you said we should let you know if anything unusual happened with our authors."

"Yes. What is it?" Jasper looked up, his eyes meeting Edward's.

Victoria spoke up. "We've both learned that one of our clients is leaving." She looked at James. "Michael Newtown called me this afternoon."

"And Embry Call contacted me" said James. "They are both signing with Volturi Literature."

Edward was outraged on his friend's behalf. "How can they do that? Aren't they both under contract?"

Victoria sidled up a little closer to Edward. "Interestingly enough, both of their contracts are up this week. Neither one of them signed their new contracts yet."

"Thank you for telling me." Jasper stood, and ushered both of them out the door. "Please contact your remaining authors, and let me know if you hear anything else." He shut the door behind them.

"What the hell, Jasper" Edward exclaimed. "How are you being so calm?"

"I'm not calm, Edward. Not in the least." He sat on the edge of the desk. "But until I know who the internal leak is, I'm not saying any more than I have to – not to anyone."

Edward stood and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Come on, buddy. We have two beautiful girls waiting to have drinks and dinner with us. Let's forget about this for a while and enjoy their company."

"And Emmett, with my sister. Let's not forget about that."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "I'm buying the first round of drinks, Jas. After a few shots, even Emmett won't bother you."

DBF

Emmett set a tray of drinks on the table. "Ok, for the lovely Miss Alice, a Cosmopolitan. For the beautiful Bella, a Bellini – how appropriate – and for my amazing Rosalie, a Pomegranate Martini." He picked up the beer he'd gotten for himself, and toasted his companions. "To you, ladies."

Jasper and Edward walked up to the table. Emmett pointed to the empty tray. "Hey boys. You snooze, you lose. You're on your own for drinks."

"Seriously Emmett? You couldn't grab us a beer?" Jasper flopped down into the chair next to Alice.

A waitress appeared next to Edward. "Can I get you…something?"

"Two draft beers, please." Edward looked away from her as soon as he ordered. He motioned to the chair next to Bella. "May I?"

"Yes" she said, her voice much less steady than she wanted it to be.

"Jasper, what's going on? And don't tell me everything is fine." Rosalie pointed a long, red fingernail in his direction. "I know you."

"Jane made another pitch for us to sell the agency, and she admitted that Volturi is behind it."

"That's not everything, is it?" Alice looked on with concern.

"No, it's not. She said some strange things. Almost threatening. And right after I got off the phone with her, James and Victoria came in to tell me that two of our clients are signing with Volturi."

"James and Victoria?" Rosalie said, her voice deadly calm. "Do you think they're the leak?"

"I don't know. The timing is pretty suspicious." Jasper took his beer from the waitress and handed the other one to Edward. "What I do know is that we're done talking about this for tonight. I intend to enjoy this beer, and probably several more, and the biggest bacon cheeseburger they have. Ladies? Dinner is on me."

The rest of the meal was much more pleasant. Emmett made everyone laugh with his crazy stories. "And then I said to Edward, well maybe next time you'll remember to wear a cup!"

"Shut up, Em" said Edward, his face bright red. "No one needs to hear the rest of that story."

"And then there was the time when Jasper…"

Rosalie cut him off. "Emmett, if you're going to start on stories about Jasper, I can give you a run for your money. There was this time when he was 10, and he wanted to give this little cutie in our class a cupcake for her birthday…"

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but Emmett, maybe it's time for you to take my sister home." Jasper glared at both his friend and his sister.

"That's all the permission I need." Emmett held out his hand, and Rosalie stood next to him.

"Goodnight, brother dear." Rosalie blew him a kiss. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Bella was laughing so much that she nearly forgot to be amazed that she was sitting next to Edward. Until she realized that he'd put his arm around the back of her chair.

Alice winked at her, then turned to Jasper. "If you wanted to bring me a cupcake for my birthday, I'd be really happy." She put her hand on his.

"Would you?" said Jasper. "Really?"

"Really" she said.

"May I walk you to your car?" Jasper stood, Alice's hand clasped in his as he walked to the bar to pay the bill.

"There seems to be a pattern here" Edward said, looking at Bella. "May I walk you to your car?"

"No" she said.

"No?"

"I mean, yes, you can walk with me, but I don't have my car here. Alice gave me a ride."

"Well, Ms. Swan, can I walk you to Alice's car?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you absolutely can."

She tried not to shiver when he put his arm around her shoulder. Part of her wanted to jump up and down, and part of her wanted to act like a mature responsible adult. She wasn't sure which side would win.

When they got to the car, Bella turned around. "This is her car."

"Looks like we got here before they did" Edward said. He placed one hand on the car, and leaned in toward Bella. "Bella, I'd…umm….really like to see you again. Would you have dinner with me Saturday?"

"Edward, I'd love to see you again. But I can't Saturday."

"Oh, I see. It's OK."

"No" she was quick to reassure him. "It's my dad's birthday, and I always cook dinner for his birthday. Maybe next week?"

His smile returned, and it was brilliant. "Next week would be great. I'll probably be in the office Monday or Tuesday. Maybe we could figure it out then?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too." Edward closed the distance between them. He hesitated for just a second before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She could feel his warm breath as he held the kiss for a few wonderful seconds. When he drew back, he continued to look into her eyes. He raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, beautiful Swan."

She was too stunned to form any words. He stepped back until only their fingertips were touching. As his hand left hers, she felt the loss immediately, as if an electrical connection between them had been broken. He turned to walk away, casting one last smile over his shoulder.

She stood and watched, her hand on her cheek, as he climbed into the Volvo and drove away. She startled when she realized Alice and Jasper were standing beside her.

"Goodnight, ladies" said Jasper. He placed a gentle kiss on Alice's hand and waited for them to get in the car before he walked away.

Alice started the car, but before she drove away, the two women looked at each other and squealed. "We are going back to my house, Bella, and having a sleepover. You are going to tell me everything that happened."

Bella was too tired to disagree. "Can you lend me something to wear to work tomorrow?"

Alice just gave her a look. "Duh."

"Okay" said Bella. Suddenly, she realized something. "Alice, I really need your advice. What happens when I see him Monday at the coffee shop? What if he's really angry I didn't tell him that I know who he is?" She sighed. "This is too confusing."

"Don't worry, Bella" said Alice. "I can tell you exactly what's going to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Drive-By Flirtation**

Chapter 8

**A/N – Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. We hit 100 reviews with the last chapter. You are the best! **

**This is a long one. There's so much going on that we almost didn't get to the coffee shop this week. But I couldn't do that to all of you who are waiting so patiently (well, mostly patiently!) What will happen on the coffee date?**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just buy them coffee.**

* * *

Twenty minutes after they left the restaurant, Bella and Alice sat across from each other on Alice's bed, wearing matching Forks High School tee shirts and sipping glasses of wine.

"Alice, I really don't need anything else to drink."

"We're just having one drink, so we can toast our wonderful dates tonight!" Alice tapped her glass against Bella's. "Cheers! Now tell me exactly what happened when he walked you to the car."

Bella repeated the story. When she got to the part where he kissed her cheek, she felt almost silly as she described it. "Alice, it was as if there was some kind of electrical connection between us. I know that sounds stupid, but I felt it. And then he asked me out for Saturday, but I said no."

"You said what?" Alice nearly shrieked, and Bella was so startled she spilled some wine down the front of her shirt.

"I didn't turn him down, Alice. I told him it's my Dad's birthday, so he asked me to go out next week instead."

"Well, that's better. I was really starting to worry about you, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "I mean, its Edward Cullen. Do you know how many girls would jump at the chance to go out with Edward Cullen?" Alice drained the rest of her wine. "Actually, I said that wrong. Do you know how many girls would jump Edward Cullen if they had the chance?" She giggled. "That makes much more sense."

Bella took her friend's glass and set both glasses on the night table. "Alice, sober up. What am I going to do about Monday? What if he's really angry that I didn't tell him I know who he is?"

"Silly Bella." Alice flopped down on her pillow. "Just pretend you didn't know it was him. Act surprised!"

"I don't know Alice. I'm not sure that's right."

"Bella, trust me. You could tell him anything you want, and he would forgive you. I saw the way he looked at you tonight."

"I hope you're right."

Alice smiled. "Bella, have you ever known me to be wrong?"

"No, now that you mention it, I haven't."

Alice rolled over and tucked her hands under her cheek. "Goodnight now." She yawned. "I have to be in love with Jasper in the morning."

Bella giggled and headed for the guest room, still thinking about her upcoming coffee date.

**DBF**

The next morning, dressed in an outfit of Alice's that was a little too short and a little too snug, Bella drove her car to the office. As usual, she started by opening her email and for once she was pleased to see there was nothing that needed her immediate attention. This morning, she had a very important job to do. For the very first time, she was going to call an author and offer to represent him. She spent 15 minutes going over what she was going to say. Then she lined up all the pencils on her desk. Then she checked her email again. Then finally, she picked up the phone to make the call.

A sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

Bella straightened up in her chair. "May I speak to Mr. Jacob Black?"

"This is Jacob Black."

"Mr. Black, this is Bella Swan from Whitlock-Hale Literary Agency."

The voice sounded much more awake now. "Ms. Swan? From Whitlock-Hale? This is Jacob Black. Oh, wait. I already said that, didn't I? And you knew that, because you called me. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to hear from you. So soon, I mean. I mean, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

Bella had to laugh at his nervous reaction. "Mr. Black, I probably shouldn't admit this, but if it makes you feel any better, this is my first call to an author. So I'm just as nervous as you are. Can we start over?"

"Please."

"Mr. Black? This is Bella Swan from Whitlock-Hale Literary Agency."

"Good morning Ms. Swan. How can I help you?"

Bella laughed, and Jacob Black thought he had never heard a prettier sound. "Well, Mr. Black, I've read your manuscript and discussed it with my senior editor. We would like to offer you representation for your book." She closed her eyes and crossed the fingers on both hands.

"Oh, wow."

Bella could hear Jacob take a deep breath before answering.

"Ms. Swan, nothing would make me happier than to have Whitlock-Hale represent me." He paused. "Is this the part where I squeal like a little kid?"

"I think so" she answered, and they both laughed. "I'd like to invite you to come to Port Angeles and meet with Jasper Whitlock, the head of the agency."

"Do I get to meet with you too?"

"Yes, Mr. Black, we'll have a chance to meet."

"Please, call me Jacob. I feel like we should be on a first name basis since you just made all my dreams come true." He laughed. "I can't believe you want to represent my book."

"Believe it, Jacob. Your book is amazing, and I'm so excited to be the one who read it first." She looked at the list of possible meeting dates Alice had given her. "Mr. Whitlock is available the week after next, on Tuesday. Would that work for you?"

"Absolutely. Of course you know there's no way I would say no, right?"

"Of course" she answered, enjoying his sense of humor. Working with him was going to be fun. "Let's arrange to meet here at our offices at 3:00, and then Mr. Whitlock would like to take you out to dinner to celebrate our contract."

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

She was proud to brag about the agency a bit. "You'll find that Whitlock-Hale takes very good care of its authors. And we're looking forward to having you join our growing list of best-selling authors."

They finalized the details, and with a last "thank you" Bella ended the call. Unable to help herself, she spun around in her chair. "Yes!"

"Big news, Bella?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice. "James. You'll have to excuse me. I guess I was being a bit unprofessional, but this is my first author contract, and I'm….well, it's exciting, I have to admit."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

She felt his stare, and tugged on her too short skirt.

"It's quite an accomplishment for someone who has been here such a short time. Perhaps you would allow me to take you out to lunch to celebrate your achievement."

She checked her shirt and tried to discretely adjust it. "Oh, that's very nice of you James, but I don't think…"

Before she could finish, he responded. "That's quite alright. But if you change your mind, the offer is open."

She narrowed her eyes at his back as he walked away. She wasn't sure whether he was the leak that was causing all the trouble, but she wasn't taking any chances. Besides, she thought, he was a little creepy.

**DBF**

It was basketball night again, and the boys were at their usual table for their post-game beers. Edward smacked Emmett on the arm. "Em, go get us another round, would ya? And get some wings while you're there."

Emmett didn't have to be asked twice when it came to food. "You got it, Eduardo."

Jasper watched Emmett go and turned back to Edward. "What was that about? You hate wings."

"I know, but Emmett will eat them. I wanted to ask you about something. About…"

"Bella?" Jasper laughed as Edward's face turned red. "I hear you have a hot date with her next week."

"How did you know that?"

"My office is like Alice's psychic hot line. I know everything she knows. And trust me, she knows everything." Jasper smiled at his friend. "I think it's great, Edward. Bella's terrific."

"Yeah, I really felt something when I was with her. It's just…this is probably silly."

"What?"

"I can't stop thinking about my little red car girl. I felt such a connection to her. What if she's the one?" Edward ran his hand through his already messy hair. "How can I feel such an attraction to two girls at the same time?"

Jasper frowned, not wanting to see his friend so conflicted. "You haven't actually met this girl, have you?"

"I'm supposed to meet her Monday. She left me a note, asking me to meet her inside this time instead of going in the drive-through lane."

"What's the problem, Ed?" Emmett set down the three beers he was carrying. "Too many girls? That's never been a problem for me!"

"Emmett, you know and I know that Rosalie would kill you if you were seeing somebody else while you're dating her." Jasper laughed. He knew his sister, and if Emmett was what she wanted, he wouldn't be dating anyone else for the foreseeable future.

"Look Ed, here's the deal. You go meet this girl on Monday, and then you go on the date with the other one." Emmett held up his hands. "You can't decide anything till you meet them both. Then come right back here, and Dr. Love will give you his best advice."

"You didn't really call yourself that, did you?" Jasper groaned.

"You know what, Emmett?" Edward shook his head. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. About meeting them both. I'm not going to worry about it until I've had a chance to get to know them both." Yes, that's exactly what he would do.

**DBF**

Edward pulled into the coffee shop parking lot on Monday morning. He didn't usually pay much attention to his clothes, but he'd spent extra time this morning getting dressed. He wore a tan sports coat and a green shirt that he knew matched the color of his eyes. It made him feel a little stupid, but this might be his only chance to meet her.

He stepped out of the car, and pulled the note out of his pocket.

_Dear Silver Volvo guy,_

_I hope you enjoyed your coffee this week. I'm not sure what kind of coffee you drink, but I'd like to find out. If you'd like to find out what kind of coffee I drink, maybe we could meet inside the shop next Monday?_

_The girl in the red car_

He didn't see the red car, but he knew she'd be here. Confidently, he stuffed the paper back in his pocket and walked to the door.

Inside, Bella sat at a table in the corner where she could see the door. She'd been there for 20 minutes, partly because she wanted to be there early, and partly because if she waited at home any longer she would have changed outfits for the 4th time. It didn't take her long to realize that most of the coffee buyers used the drive through lane. Only a handful of people had actually come into the shop while she waited.

There was a little pile of torn up napkins sitting in front of her, and she quickly swept it into her hand when she saw the door open. Only one person had hair that color, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. She realized she was still holding the torn-up napkins, and not seeing a garbage can, she stuffed them in her purse.

Bella watched as he walked in and looked around the room. He didn't seem to notice her, and instead, got in line to buy coffee. She couldn't take her eyes off him, but her stomach was threatening to rebel. How would he react? She watched as he picked up his coffee and thanked the girl at the counter. He looked up and their eyes met. Here we go, she thought.

"Bella?" Edward's brow crinkled a little, but his eyes were bright. "How are you?"

"I'm great. It's great to see you." She wasn't sure what she should say next.

He set his coffee on the table, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "They have great coffee here, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do" she said. "Edward…."

He looked around, and hoped she wouldn't think he was being rude. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm supposed to meet someone here this morning, but I don't think they're here."

All of a sudden he felt panicky. What would he do if little red car girl came in while he was talking to Bella? This was like his worst nightmare. He wanted to get to know both of them, but he couldn't do that if they were in the same place at the same time. He didn't want to try to get rid of Bella. Everything in him was telling him to sit down and talk to her. It was as if they were being drawn together, like magnets.

Bella started to panic as realization washed over her. He didn't know she was the person he was supposed to meet! How was she supposed to explain this to him? Her heart sank. Clearly he wanted to be with the girl who wrote the note, not with boring old Bella Swan. She wondered about everything that had been running through her head since the night at the restaurant. Maybe she'd misinterpreted the way he was feeling about her. Suddenly, she knew she had to get out of there.

"I'll just get out of your way then, Edward. I have to get to work." Bella stood and moved past him to the door. "It was nice to see you."

"Bella, about next Saturday" he started.

"It's OK, Edward, I understand if something else has come up." Bella didn't know how to tell him he was waiting for someone who wouldn't show up.

"No, that's not it at all. I just wanted to say that I'll be in to see Jasper tomorrow, and I thought maybe we could finalize our plans then." Despite his concern that little red car girl could walk in at any moment, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from this beautiful girl in front of him.

Edward realized that his coffee date probably wasn't going to show up, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was a sign that he should trust his gut when it told him that Bella was the right girl for him. Still, he felt a little sad that he'd never get to know the girl who danced in her car to her own music. "Bella, if you're leaving, let me walk you out."

She smiled and let him hold the door open for her, still not knowing what to say. He took one last look around the parking lot. No red car.

"Which one is yours?" Edward grinned down at her. "Since I only got to walk you to Alice's car and not to yours."

"Actually, I parked on the other side, right over here." She pointed to a smaller parking lot on the other side of the drive-through window.

He followed her and watched in amazement as she walked up to a little red car. THE little red car!

"Bella" he said, a touch of amazement in his voice. "You're her!"

She looked at her car and realized what he was seeing. She didn't have to tell him. He'd figured it out all by himself.

"You're my little red car girl" he whispered.

"Yes" she said, unable to hide her grin at the look on his face. His eyes were bright, like it was Christmas and birthdays and 4th of July all at the same time.

"My red car girl" he said, grabbing her around the waist. She nodded, and he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. "My girl."

His lips were warm and soft and perfect as they moved against hers. She kissed him back with everything she had in her. He stopped only for a moment to look in her eyes before kissing her again. He couldn't stop kissing her. When they finally broke apart, he gently pressed her head to his chest.

They stood there, quietly, as she listened to the soft beat of his heart and he placed gentle kisses on the top of her head. Eventually she looked up at him, and all she could say was "Yes. Your girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Drive-By Flirtation

Chapter 9

**A/N – Ah, the coffee shop date….finally they put it all together. Thanks for the lovely reviews! They made me squeal like Jacob Black finding an agent for his first book.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, of course.**

* * *

In preparation for the coffee shop date, Bella had gotten Jasper's OK to be an hour late for work. Actually, she'd gotten Alice's approval, since everyone knew Alice really ran the place. As comfortable as she was, with her head tucked up under Edward's chin and their arms wrapped around each other, she knew it was probably time to leave. She tipped her face up and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to go to work now."

She'd barely gotten the words out when he placed his fingers gently under her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Just like the first time, his lips were warm and soft and the kisses were a little tentative, a little shy. It was, she thought, the most wonderful first kiss any two people had ever shared.

He straightened up, sliding his arms from around her and taking her hands in his. "Bella, I…." He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this either, but I have a meeting with my lawyer." He laughed. "Here we both are, planning to meet our drive-through secret crushes, and still we both scheduled things for an hour after our meeting."

She blushed. "Maybe we were both a little nervous, so we didn't plan to spend hours and hours talking the first day."

"Possible" Edward acknowledged. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Or maybe we'd both already had our hearts stolen the other night."

She'd read it in books so many times, and always thought it an exaggeration, but yes, her knees actually did go weak at his words.

"I couldn't understand how I could be so attracted to you and still be so curious about my little red car girl" he said. "Now I know. It was you all the time. No matter where I saw you, or how I met you, it was you all the time."

"You do have a way with words, Mr. Cullen." She smiled. "No wonder your romances are all best-sellers."

He smiled, sheepishly. "I hope you don't think I'm just talking here. I'm really excited about the possibility of getting to know you, Bella."

"I'm excited about that too" she said. "And not just because you're my favorite author." She unlocked her car door, and he opened it for her.

"Good to know" he said, with a smirk. "Like I said, I have a meeting with Jasper tomorrow. Could I take you to lunch? Or are you going to make me wait until our date Saturday?"

Bella pretended to be thinking it over. "I think tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"Tomorrow it is, then." Edward leaned in and kissed her one more time. "I can't seem to stop doing that."

"It's OK" she said, holding on to the steering wheel. "You can do that as much as you want." She slapped her forehead when she realized what she said. "Sorry, my mouth and my brain don't seem to be connected right now."

Edward laughed. "It's OK, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed her door, took a step back and waved.

"I'm not at all sure I should be driving right now" Bella murmured. "Talk about driving under the influence!"

She could still see him in her rear view mirror as she headed toward her office. She pressed her fingers up against her lips, and just sighed.

DBF

Bella rounded the corner of her cubicle and stopped short when she saw Alice sitting on the desk, her eyes gleaming.

"Spill it – all the details. What happened? What did he say? What did you say when he said it? What did he say when you said what you said to what he said…"

"Whoa, tiger" said Bella, laughing. "You're going to hyperventilate."

She told Alice everything that happened, starting from when she first saw him come in the coffee shop door, and ending with the wave goodbye.

"And he really didn't know you were, well, you until he saw your car?" Alice just shook her head.

"No, but to his credit, he figured it out pretty quickly" Bella said. "Thank goodness."

"I have to go – Jasper's here" Alice said. They made plans for lunch, and Alice went back to her desk.

Later that morning, Bella's intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Bella, its Tanya. Flowers just got delivered to the reception desk, so of course I thought they were for me, because, you know, they usually are. But I looked at the card, and they're for you."

"Try not to sound so surprised" Bella growled. "I'll be right there to get them."

When she got to the front desk, there were three women standing there, whispering. Jessica noticed her first and stepped back out of the way. "Oh, hi Bella. Wow, these are beautiful. Who are they from?" There on the desk was a crystal vase filled with a dozen long stemmed white and red roses. She stepped forward and picked up the card.

_My little red car girl,_

_To the first of many shared coffees…_

_E._

Bella looked up into their anxious faces, and realized she was surrounded by the Edward Cullen fan club. There was no way in hell she was telling them that he sent the flowers. Knowing them, they'd steal them off her desk and fight over them. She had visions of coming back from lunch and finding red and white petals in a trail across the office. A voice broke through her daydream.

"Yeah, Bella, who are they from?"

"Just a guy, Lauren. Someone I've just started seeing." That was all they were getting out of her. She marched back to her desk and grabbed her phone. First, she sent a text to the newest number in her contact list.

_Thanks – they're beautiful._

_B._

Then she took a picture of the flowers and sent it to Alice. The intercom buzzed a second later.

"Are those from who I think they're from?"

"Yes, and the fan club nearly intercepted them."

Alice laughed. "It's lunch time. Meet me at the door and you can tell me all about it on the way to the deli."

Bella stood up and nearly collided with someone standing behind her chair.

"Hello, Isabella. Do you have a few minutes for me?"

Bella took a step back, nearly tripping over the chair. "Um, of course Victoria. What can I do for you?"

"Oh dear girl" Victoria said. "It's what I can do for you." She sat on the edge of Bella's desk and motioned for Bella to take the desk chair.

Bella cringed as Victoria sat a little too close to the roses. "Here" she said. "Let me just move those out of your way." She shifted the flowers to the other side of her desk, turning them so that the card was out of sight.

"We've just had our usual Monday morning senior editors meeting, and I understand that you have your first new author." Victoria looked over the papers on Bella's desk. "I know how exciting it can be, especially when the author is a young man, and so good looking."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Simple, dear. I googled it. It was only a college photo, but my goodness, such an attractive man." Victoria ran her long, blood-red nails along the edge of Bella's desk. "This is such a competitive business, Bella. I'm offering to mentor you as you go through your first client experience."

"I appreciate the offer Victoria" said Bella, not at all sure what to say next.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't want a senior editor to show them the ropes, so to speak?" She sighed a long, dramatic sigh. "Such a difficult business, publishing. Why just this week I've lost two of my authors to another agency."

"Two? I thought it was one?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Bella knew she's made a big mistake.

"I see news travels quickly around here. Unfortunately, I've had another one leave."

Bella didn't know what to say. "I really appreciate the offer, but Jasper said he's going to work with me directly on this one. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'm afraid Jasper may not have the…shall we say…the disposition to survive this battle for our little firm?" Victoria grimaced. "But you do what you must, my dear. Just let me know if I can be of any help to you."

Bella stood as Victoria began to walk away.

"Oh, and Bella?" The woman turned on her pointed toe shoes and leveled a look at Bella. "One more little piece of advice. Be very careful what you say or do with James."

DBF

At Bella Italia in downtown Port Angeles, Jasper and Rosalie finished up an extended business lunch with one of their oldest clients. Jasper held out his hand to the man. "It's our pleasure, Eleazar. We're so glad to see you."

The older man leaned in and kissed Rosalie's cheek. "Jasper, Rosalie, always such a pleasure to do business with you. You have made me a very wealthy man, and I am very grateful. You do not have to worry about where my loyalties lie in all this." His face turned somber. "I would not let Volturi represent me under any circumstances."

"Thank you, Eleazar." Rosalie whispered in his ear. "You know you're my favorite client, don't you?"

"Ah, Rosalie, if only I were twenty years younger." They all laughed. This was a running joke between them. "The next time you are in Los Angeles, it will be my turn to treat you to lunch."

When he left, Jasper signaled to the waiter. "I'd like coffee, please, and my sister will have a latte. And you can bring me the check."

"I really do have a soft spot for him, Jasper. It's good to know we aren't going to lose him." Rosalie may have a tough exterior, but Jasper understands her. This agency is just as precious to her as it is to him. While they knew how lucky they were that Edward was Jasper's best friend and that they didn't have to worry about him, every client was important to them. It was why they opened their own agency, instead of trying to join one of the big, less personal ones. They could call their own shots, make their own decisions, and take chances on authors that the big houses might overlook. Eleazar had been one such author, and he was now their second highest seller, right behind Edward.

"What do you think they'll do next?" Rosalie smiled at the waiter as he brought her drink.

"I'm not sure" Jasper admitted. "They seem to be going after some of our newer, less well known authors." He sipped his coffee. "I think we just keep doing what we're doing. Reassure our clients, and our staff."

"Where do you think the leak is coming from?" Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "If I find out who it is…"

"I don't know. Just keep your eyes open." Jasper put his elbows on the table. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this, but how are things with Emmett?"

Rosalie looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "You never told me you had such…talented friends, Jas."

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

"No" she said "you probably don't. I know you weren't happy at first about us dating, but he's funny, and sweet, and he makes me laugh. Aside from everything else he does."

Jasper grimaced. "As long as he makes you happy. Just don't give me any details."

"Details about what?" A high-pitched voice asked from behind them. Jasper whipped around to see who was in back of him, while Rosalie's face hardened into a grimace.

"Hello, Jane" Jasper said. Damn, he thought. How long had she been there? And what had she heard? At least for the last ten minutes he and Rosalie had been talking about her love life, not about the agency.

"Just talking about a few friends, that's all." Rosalie got a gleam in her eye and Jasper knew that meant trouble. She put on her sweetest expression. "What brings you here, Jane? Did you fall off your broomstick? Lose your black cat?"

Jane glared at Rosalie and then turned on her heel and walked away.

"One for our side" Rosalie said coolly, sipping her latte. She winked at Jasper. "Don't worry, brother, we're gonna be OK."

"I hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

Drive-By Flirtation

Chapter 10

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews. I promise that I read them all and love them! You make me laugh. Lots of interesting comments this week about Victoria and James. I don't know about those two.**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella was hard at work Tuesday when she heard the stampede. Stiletto heels, running, accompanied by high pitched squeals, the noise getting louder and louder as it neared her desk. She popped her head up over the top of her cubicle only to see three blond heads rounding the corner at a dead run. She pressed her chair back against the desk to keep from being run over. What the hell? It must be a fire, she realized, grabbing her purse and preparing to run.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Jessica turned her head as she dashed by. "Edward Cullen is in the building!"

Bella dropped her purse back in the drawer. "Seriously?" Her intercom buzzed, and she picked it up. "Hello, Alice."

"Good morning Bella. I have some good news for you."

"I already know Edward is in the building. The fan club just ran by. Are they for real?"

"Oh they're real all right. Real annoying." Alice giggled. "And easy to distract. I trust they're heading for the front door?"

"Yes" Bella said. "How did you know?"

"Because I told them he was coming in that way. But for you, I speak only the truth. He came in the back door, and he's already in Jasper's office. So how about you drift on up here so the two of you can talk without the bimbo patrol finding out?"

Bella snorted. "Bimbo patrol? Alice, I love you."

"I know" said her friend with a sigh. "Everyone does."

Bella approached Jasper's office and stuck her head in the door. "Hey."

Edward jumped up from the chair in front of Jasper's desk. "Hey yourself. I'm just waiting for Jasper."

"I know. I thought I'd say hi." Bella felt suddenly shy around him. Everything had changed since yesterday's coffee date.

"Could you say hi to me from over here, instead of over there?" He held out his arms and wiggled his fingers.

She laughed at his funny gesture. "Of course." She walked over and tucked herself into his arms, melting a little when he kissed the top of her head.

"We still on for lunch today?" Edward sat down, motioning for her to sit in the chair next to him.

"I'd really like that" she replied.

"Only if her boss says it's OK" said Jasper, walking in and taking his seat behind the desk. He winked at Bella so she knew he wasn't serious.

"If her boss wants to keep his favorite author happy, he will" Edward retorted, a wide grin on his face.

Jasper shrugged. "Well, by all means then, go ahead. Do you think maybe we could get a little business done before lunch?"

Bella smiled. "Of course. I was just saying hello. I'll leave you two to work." She squeezed his hand and started to walk away. "I'll meet you in the parking lot at noon. And Edward? Whatever you do, don't go out the front door."

They managed to make their escape, with a little more misdirection from Alice, and had a quick but pleasant lunch at the coffee shop. He drove her back to the office and put the car in park.

"So about Saturday" he said. "I'd like to take you somewhere really nice. Is that OK?"

"That would be lovely, Edward" Bella said "but really, anywhere would be fine. I'd be happy eating cold hamburgers at McDonald's as long as it was with you." She smacked her forehead. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

"You did" he said. "But don't worry. I think the fact that you have no verbal filter is just adorable."

She blushed at his remark, and he couldn't help but graze his fingertips down her face. He moved toward her, brushing a small, gentle kiss against her cheek. It was quickly followed by his lips pressing against hers. He could taste the chocolate brownie they'd shared on her lips and in her mouth. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

"I'll pick you up at 7" he said, with a final touch of his lips to hers. "And I'll be thinking about you every minute until then."

Bella somehow made it back to her desk, where she found Alice waiting for her.

"Nice lunch?"

"Uh huh."

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Bella."

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head to clear the Edward-induced fog. "He's absolutely charming, Alice. In addition to being smart, and funny."

"Don't forget incredibly sexy" Alice said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Bella couldn't conceal her smile. Alice laughed, and left her friend to try and get some work done.

DBF

"Well, Jasper, I don't know what you expect me to do about these authors. Sleep with them, perhaps?" Victoria sat back in her chair and winked at Jasper, who tried very hard not to let his disgust show on his face.

"Of course not, Victoria. I would never imply anything like that."

"Loosen up a little Jasper, I was only kidding." She looked at her manicured nails.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair, and walked to the window. He couldn't look her in the face right now. "I don't understand what's going on with you, Victoria. Two of your best authors have signed with another agency, and it doesn't seem to faze you at all. Instead, you're in here making all kinds of, well frankly, inappropriate statements about it."

The door opened and Rosalie stalked in. "Victoria."

"Rosalie, what a pleasure…as always."

"Cut the crap. Have you been in contact with Volturi? Because amazingly enough, both of your former authors have just signed with them. What the hell are you up to?"

Victoria looked momentarily surprised, and then collected herself. "I wasn't aware of that. And no, I haven't been in touch with anyone at Volturi." She threw her red hair back over her shoulder. "In fact, I'm insulted that you would even suggest such a thing. I've brought in quite a few successful authors for you, Jasper, and I should think you'd be more grateful."

"He's not talking to you. I am." Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "And I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Well, in that case, I'll be taking the rest of the afternoon off." She turned at the door to face Jasper. "Perhaps, Jasper dear, you should look a little closer to home. Like maybe Alice and her little friend Miss Swan. Or even your dear sister."

Victoria saw that her remarks accomplished their purpose, and quickly pulled the door shut behind her, which was a really good thing since Rosalie heaved a book at her retreating figure.

"Rose! You can't do that." Jasper grabbed her hand just before she picked up a paperweight from his desk.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Rosalie dropped onto the couch. "She pushes all my buttons."

"Yes, but you don't usually let it show. This isn't like you."

Rosalie sighed. "It's just that I'm so sure she's the leak. Sure, we've lost a few authors now, but hers are going directly to Volturi. Jasper, we can't just sit here and let them pick apart the agency. I love this place. I love our authors and I love everything we've accomplished. You're my best friend and my brother as well as my business partner."

"I know. I feel the same way." Jasper sat next to her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just not sure what to do."

They were both lost in thought for a few minutes. Suddenly Rosalie sat up straight, an evil glint in her eye and a smile on her face. "We are not going to sit back and let this happen to us. We need a plan, and I know just what we should do."

She explained it to Jasper. Anyone watching would have seen her hands flying around as she explained her plan, and Jasper's excited nods of agreement. When she was done, he grabbed her and swung her around in a circle.

"Rosalie, you are brilliant and evil, all at the same time, and I love it." Jasper laughed, and for the first time in days he really believed it might all be ok after all. "Are you always like this? I feel sorry for Emmett. He doesn't even have a chance against you."

"Oh trust me, Jas, Emmett is doing just fine. I've made him a very happy boy." She sat in his desk chair and tapped a few keys on the computer. "Now back to business. Let's get started."

Outside Jasper's door, James smiled and continued to pretend he was looking for something on Alice's desk.

Alice nearly sprinted to her desk when she saw him. "James, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, my dear" he said. "I've got exactly what I was looking for."

DBF

Bella smiled as she saw the silver Volvo pull up outside Alice's house Saturday night. Since Bella lived an hour away, she suggested that Edward pick her up at Alice's. That way Alice could help her get ready, and then she'd sleep over there. She wanted to spend her time being able to look at him, not spend most of the date riding in the car.

She quickly smoothed the skirt of her midnight blue silk dress and took one last look in the mirror by the door. She tried to remember not to bite her lip and ruin her carefully applied lipstick.

When he knocked on the door, she opened it slowly almost too afraid that it wouldn't be real. But there he stood, all kinds of beautiful himself in a dark blue suit. If she thought he was handsome in his jeans and sport coat, this was a whole different level.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You too." That wasn't what she meant to say. "I mean, come in Edward."

"Where's Alice?" He looked around, anticipating Alice's normal hyperactivity.

"Actually, she's on a date with Jasper."

"Really?" Edward grinned. "About time."

"My thoughts exactly."

He escorted her to the car and then drove to a small, upscale restaurant in Port Angeles. Despite Bella's initial nerves, their conversation was relaxed and comfortable. They exchanged stories about their hometowns, their families, college. She told him about how she became friends with Alice and he shared some funny stories about Jasper and their college adventures. She was fascinated by how this sweet, quiet boy became a world-wide best-selling author.

"You know, it's a lot easier for me to talk to you when I think about you as Edward, not as Edward Cullen, best-selling author.

He smirked. "What's the difference?"

"Well, when I think about you as Edward Cullen, I want to ask for your autograph and have my picture taken with you." She looked at him, wistfully. "And when I think about you as Edward, all I want to do is kiss you."

"Both can be arranged, but I think I'll enjoy the second one more." He leaned over and kissed her. "Let's finish up our dessert. We have one more stop to make."

He walked her to the car, pausing before opening the door to kiss her again. "I seem to be making a habit of kissing you when you taste like chocolate." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I think it's my new favorite thing."

She put her arms around his neck and couldn't resist touching his hair. "It's my new favorite thing too."

When they got in the car, he took hold of her hand.

"Where are we going?"

He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "You'll see." They talked a little about his next book, and he was impressed with the comments she made about the plot. No doubt about it, he thought, she would be a star at Whitlock-Hale before long.

Bella gasped when she realized where he was taking her. He pulled into the drive-in window at the coffee shop, asking for one coffee with two sugars and her favorite latte.

"How did you know what I like?"

"I'm making it a point to find out everything I can about you, Bella." He took the two cups from the barista, and handed one to her. "I want to know all the things that make you happy, Bella, so I can do them all for you."

How was she supposed to think after hearing something like that? "Edward, that's incredibly sweet. You already make me happy, just by being here."

The sat in the coffee shop parking lot, sipping their coffees and continuing their conversation. When they were finished, he drove her back to Alice's. He parked the car in front of the house, and it was impossible to tell who reached for whom first. Their kisses this time were less gentle. They weren't just learning the feel of each other's lips this time. They were exploring, yes, but mostly they were expressing without words what was happening between them.

Bella had never been kissed like this before, and somehow, she knew that no one else's kisses would ever feel this good. Edward was amazed at the passion in their kisses. She was far from being the first woman he'd ever kissed, but he'd never felt so much. Every touch of their hands was like a spark. He finally pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on hers.

"Bella, I…."

"I know."

He kissed her again, softly. "Sometime soon I want to kiss you when we're not sitting in a car."

She laughed. "I think I'd like that."

"Sometime soon, I'd like to do more than just kiss you."

"I think I'd like that too."

"Bella, I'm sorry if that was too forward." He cupped her face. "You deserve to be cherished, and I intend to do that."

"Edward, it's OK. I understand what you meant. We haven't known each other that long, but this is" she struggled with what she wanted to say. "I can't find the right words."

"It's magic" he said and she nodded in agreement. "Trust me, I'm a writer" he said. "Sometimes the simplest words say it the best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N – Thanks for all the new reviews and new followers this week. It's a pleasure to see that some of my favorite reviewers have returned! Sorry to be a bit late posting this week, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The boys usually played basketball later in the week, but they'd somehow managed to make the playoffs for their league. So here they were on Monday, warming up for the game. Emmett was showing off, as usual, but it was hard to criticize him since he was actually pretty good. Edward was still lacing up his sneakers while Jasper practiced free throws. Emmett yelled to him.

"Let's go, Edward. You and Jasper both need to practice so you can be as amazing as me." Emmett grabbed a basketball and hit a perfect shot from three point range. "Woo hoo!"

Jasper tried to make a foul shot but it bounced off the rim. Edward went for a layup and missed completely.

"You know, guys, the inability to shoot baskets is a sign of sexual frustration" Emmett said with a straight face, sinking another basket. He grinned. "Obviously, that's not one of my problems."

"Geez, Emmett, that's my sister you're talking about." Jasper stomped over to the bench and sat down.

"Aww, come on, Jas, I'm just kidding." Emmett tossed him the ball. "How's things with Alice?"

"Wonderful. _She's _wonderful" said Jasper. "We went out Saturday night and it was perfect. We went to Chez Robert for a candlelight dinner. I can't believe I never asked her out before. What was I waiting for?"

"How 'bout you, Edward?"

Edward made a shot from three point range and did a little victory dance. Emmett raised his one eyebrow.

"Don't say a word, Emmett. I made that basket because I've been kicking your butt in basketball for a year now."

Emmett laughed. "I'm just fooling with you guys. How are things with the beautiful Bella?"

"Bella and I went out Saturday night too. We had dinner at this great little place downtown, then I took her to the coffee shop where we met. She's amazing."

Emmett just stared at his friends. "Who are you and what have you done with my friends? You're all…like…mushy about these girls."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yup" said Jasper "that's us. Mushy. Right Edward?"

"You got it, Jas." He threw the ball back to Emmett as the other team walked out on the court. "Okay Em, showtime. Let's put some of your excess energy to work."

**DBF**

Bella was exhausted by the time she got home Monday night. She spent the whole day getting ready for Jacob Black's visit the next day. She went over the author's contract line by line, and then went over it again. And again. She met with all the right people and asked every question she could think of.

"Bella, enough with the questions!" Bree, their account manager had been answering Bella's questions for the last hour.

Bella laughed. "I'm sorry, Bree. I'm not trying to be a pain, but I want to be able to answer any question Jacob could possibly have."

"It's OK, Bella. You've definitely got this." Bree smiled. "Good luck with the signing tomorrow."

Bella met with Jasper to identify which publishers they would approach with Jacob's manuscript. She worked with Alice to make sure that the reservations for the celebration dinner were set. They shared a late lunch at the café and talked about Edward and Jasper – again - even though they spent all Sunday morning analyzing their Saturday night dates in great detail.

Alice was so excited for her friend. "When are you going to see him again? He doesn't have any meetings with Jasper this week."

"I know" said Bella. "And I'm going to be tied up with the paperwork for Jacob's contract for the next couple of days. Are you sure I'm supposed to go to this dinner with Jasper and Jacob?"

"Of course, Bella. You're Jacob's agent, after all." Alice smiled when she thought about her boss/crush. "Jasper always takes new authors out to welcome them to the firm. Sometimes Rosalie goes along too, but Jasper is so much more easy going." Alice lowered her voice to a whisper. "She can be a little scary, you know."

Bella started to laugh. She clasped her hands over her mouth so no one else would hear. "Alice, this is just such a big step up for me. I want to get everything right."

Alice took her friend's hand. "Bella, you've already done the hard part. You found the manuscript and signed the author. Well, not literally signed, that'll happen tomorrow. But you're the one who roped him in for Whitlock-Hale. Now you just have to hog-tie him. Lead him into the barn and slam the door shut. Slap a brand on his hip and…"

"Alice! Knock it off with the rodeo metaphors."

"Oops, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Alice giggled. "Anyway, you get the picture. Now let's talk about what you're going to wear tomorrow."

Bella groaned just for show, but she listened carefully to her friend's advice. She wanted to look very professional for her first contract signing.

The afternoon flew by. Bella stopped by Alice's desk before she left for the day. "I'm heading out. I can't believe I have to drive for an hour before I can take my shoes off and put on jeans and a tee shirt. I've got to tell you, Alice, this drive is getting to me."

Alice did her best to look sympathetic, but she couldn't imagine driving that far every day. "You know you're welcome to stay at my place anytime. There's a guest room with your name on it, whenever you want it."

"That's really sweet Ali, but maybe it's time I start looking for a place of my own in Port Angeles." Bella smiled. "Especially if Edward and I are going to start seeing each other more often."

"Looking for a little alone time, are we?" Alice winked at her.

Bella blushed. "Maybe. But it would sure be nice if I didn't have to drive an hour each way if I want to change my shoes or something."

"I think it's wonderful that you and Edward are together now, Bella." Alice clapped her hands. "Are you doing anything Saturday?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go apartment hunting in the morning, and then invite Jasper and Edward over for dinner."

Bella's grin matched that of her friend. "It sounds perfect, Alice. Let's do it!"

**DBF**

Tuesday started out OK, but it went downhill quickly. Bella was sure she locked the copies of Jacob's contract and her notes in her desk drawer, but they were nowhere to be found. She tore the whole desk apart looking for them, but in the end, she had to print out all new copies and arrange them in file folders for the meeting in the afternoon. She jotted down all the notes she could remember, hoping she had everything covered.

By the time she got everything done, she only had an hour left before the meeting. She sat down at her desk, kicked off her unreasonably high shoes, and prepared to eat the sandwich Alice brought back for her nearly two hours before.

She stretched out her legs, wiggled her squished up toes and took a big bite of her sandwich.

"Bella Swan?" She spun around in her chair and found herself face to face with a very tall, very good looking man with the darkest hair and the whitest teeth she'd ever seen.

She started to choke on the sandwich, and reaching for a napkin, knocked over her soda sending it spilling across her desk. She jumped up and stubbed her bare toe on the chair. Her eyes filled with tears. It took a few minutes, and a boatload of paper towels, but she finally got things under control.

The man scratched the back of his head and tried to look sorry. "Should we try this again? I'm Jacob Black, and I have a feeling I got here sooner than you were expecting me."

"Bella Swan" she said, holding out her hand before she realized it was probably sticky from the soda and pulled it back. "I don't usually choke on my lunch, but obviously, I'll make an exception for you."

They both laughed, and Bella was able to relax. "You're a little early, but it's no problem. I'm just sorry" she said, squeezing back into her shoes "that I look so unprofessional."

"Excuse me for saying so, but you look just fine to me."

"Would you like a soda while you're waiting? I think I could use another one." Bella held up her now empty cup.

He smiled. "That would be great. My treat."

She walked him to Alice's desk. "Alice, this is our newest author, Jacob Black. Alice is Mr. Whitlock's personal assistant."

Alice extended her hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you Mr. Black. Welcome to Whitlock-Hale."

Jacob shook her hand. "Please, call me Jacob. I'm really excited about being here."

Alice looked at the schedule, even though she knew every detail of every meeting scheduled from now until Christmas. "I'm sorry, but Jasper isn't back yet. I don't think he was expecting you for another hour."

"I know. I'm a little early, and I surprised Ms. Swan." He flashed a quick grin at Bella.

"Please, it's Bella" she said. "And I of course greeted him by spilling my soda all over my desk."

Alice laughed. "Well, Jacob, you've met the real Bella Swan."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella pointed to the exit. "We're just going to go next door and get sodas. We'll be back to meet with Jasper at 3."

Bella and Jacob sat in the café talking until it was time for their meeting. She was thrilled that he was so down to earth and easy to work with. They talked about his book and she shared some of her ideas for it. He listened eagerly and was very open to all her suggestions.

When they walked back in the office, Bella was not happy to see Victoria waiting for them.

"Bella, dear, are you going to introduce me to your…friend?" Victoria's voice was heavy with implications.

_Oh no you don't_, thought Bella. She used her most professional voice. "Of course. Victoria, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, Victoria is one of our senior editors."

Jacob, always polite, smiled and shook her hand. Victoria held it just a little too long. "My pleasure" she purred.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Victoria, but we have a meeting with Jasper." Bella took Jacob's arm and hurried him along.

"Of course" said the red head. "Oh Jacob?"

"Yes?" He was unfailingly polite.

"If you need anything, please feel free to come find me."

Bella hustled him away before he could answer her. "Sorry about that" she said. Although she tried not to show it, she was hopping mad about Victoria's flirtatious behavior. _She looks at him like he's something to eat_, Bella thought.

The meeting with Jasper went very well. The contracts were signed, Jacob's questions were answered and Bella was finally able to relax. She was concerned that Jacob would be so offended by Victoria's behavior that he might tell Jasper, but he never brought it up.

Jasper congratulated his new author. "Jacob, this book is going to be a real success, and we'll be there to help you every step of the way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make and then I'll meet you at the restaurant. "

"We'll see you there" said Bella. They walked back to her desk so she could get her purse.

"I'd be happy to drive. I have to go past here on my way home, and could drop you at your car" Jacob offered, with a smile.

"That would be great" said Bella. "Port Angeles isn't a really big city, but sometimes parking can be a real pain downtown."

She bent down to get her purse out of the desk drawer and felt a pop as the top button of her blouse broke loose and rolled under her desk. Very carefully she stood up. "Can you excuse me for just a minute?" She didn't wait for an answer and scooted to the ladies room. She studied herself in the mirror. The missing button made her blouse dip a little lower than she would normally wear it for a business meeting, but it was still modest enough for dinner in a restaurant. She'd have to explain it to Jasper, and she knew they'd have a good laugh about it tomorrow.

Acting like nothing was wrong, she walked back to where Jacob waited by her desk. "Ready to go?"

**DBF**

When they got to the restaurant, they went ahead and got a table, knowing Jasper would be along soon. The restaurant was fairly small, beautifully decorated with candles on each table. The waiter brought over the bottle of champagne Bella knew Alice had ordered and poured a glass for each of them.

"There will be one more joining us" Bella said. Just as the waiter walked away, her cell phone rang. She was embarrassed that she'd forgotten to put it on silent.

"Go ahead and answer it" said Jacob. "I'm one of those people that has to check their phone as soon as it rings. You won't offend me." There was that smile again.

It was Alice. Bella opened the phone quickly. "Alice? I'm at dinner with Jacob."

"I know, Bella, that's why I'm calling." Alice was talking even faster than usual. She rattled off something that Bella couldn't decipher.

"Alice, slow down" Bella said. "What is it?" She could hear Alice take a deep breath before continuing.

"I said, Jasper's been in an accident – just a fender bender – but he's waiting for the police to show up. He said to tell you to go ahead without him."

Bella closed the phone. "That was Alice" she told Jacob. "Jasper was in an accident. He's okay, but he's waiting for the police to come and he won't be able to join us for dinner. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well, you've certainly had some introduction to Whitlock-Hale today."

"Bella, you've agreed to represent me on my first novel. There isn't much anyone could do to ruin this day for me."

She leaned over to reach for her champagne, remembering at the last minute not to lean too far with her missing button. "Well, if Jasper was here, he would no doubt offer a toast to your future success. Here's to you, Jacob Black, Whitlock-Hale's next best-selling author."

"Thank you so much Bella. And please thank Jasper for me."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of the bubbly liquid. As Bella lowered her glass, she got the strange sensation that someone was watching her. She looked past Jacob's shoulder, right into the beautiful green eyes of Edward Cullen, who was sitting at a table across the room.

She gasped, and watched as his eyes flickered between anger and disappointment. She hated, absolutely hated that she'd put that look on his face. Bella knew she had to make this right.

"Excuse me" she said to Jacob, and started to stand. Then she looked again and realized who else was seated at Edward's table. She lowered herself back in her chair, her hand over her mouth in horror.

For across the room, Edward sat with the last people Bella would ever expect to see him with: Jane Campbell and the one and only Aro Volturi.


	12. Chapter 12

Drive-By Flirtation

Chapter 12

**A/N – Yeah, it was definitely a cliffhanger, but we'll see _some_ of what happens next in this chapter. Bella really is having a bad day, isn't she?**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I read them all and treasure them. You are the best readers, and you always make me laugh. Most people seem to think that Edward is going to be in some real trouble.**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just make them drink coffee.**

* * *

Bella put her hand over her mouth and slid back down into her chair. She absolutely could not believe that Edward was sitting across the room with the head of Volturi Literary – the very company that was trying to run Whitlock-Hale out of business by stealing their clients. She knew from talking to Alice that Jasper and Rosalie were upset over the authors they lost, but so far, they hadn't lost any of their "stars." Edward was, without a doubt, the biggest star in the whole agency. He was a New York Times best-selling author, many times over. But what broke her heart was that she knew he was Jasper's best friend. How could he be doing this to Jasper – or to Rosalie? Bella admitted to herself that Rosalie was a little scary, but she was still Jasper's sister and business partner. Finding out what Edward was doing would just devastate them.

And to think that she was in….wait. Was she in love with him? She was, she admitted, but how could she continue to be? She knew she'd never get past his betrayal of Jasper. How could she have a relationship with him if he took his business to Volturi? She would hate every book he published, just on principle. He'd grow to resent her lack of support. What chance would they have?

"Bella?" The voice coming from across the table startled her. In her mental ramblings, she'd forgotten all about Jacob Black. _Oh please_, she thought, _please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud._

"I'm sorry Jacob. I thought I saw someone but" she swallowed hard "it wasn't the person I knew. I was mistaken. Sorry."

"It's OK, Bella. You just looked so upset for a minute."

She shook her head. "I was just confused when I thought it was my old friend. I couldn't understand how he could have changed so much. Now I know that I was just making a mistake."

It took all her willpower not to let a tear roll down her cheek. She hid it by pretending to sneeze.

"Bless you" said Jacob. "Are you chilled? Would you like to switch seats with me so you aren't in the draft from the door?"

It was tempting. If she changed seats with him, she wouldn't have to look at Edward. But, she admitted to herself, she wanted to watch him if for no other reason than so she could tell Alice every detail tomorrow.

"No, thank you Jacob. I think I'll stay here." Bella picked up her menu. "What are you going to have? I hear the mushroom ravioli is absolutely wonderful."

As Jacob looked at his menu, Bella took a sip of her champagne and glanced cautiously at the other table. Edward wasn't looking at her. He was sipping a glass of red wine and paying close attention to whatever Aro Volturi was telling him. _Creepy old man_, Bella thought. Even though Edward wasn't looking at her, someone else was. With an evil smile, Jane wrapped her arm around the back of Edward's chair before leaning in to whisper something in his ear, her eyes still locked with Bella's.

"Bitch" said Bella.

"Excuse me?" Jacob was giving her an odd look.

"I'm so sorry" Bella said. "I stubbed my toe on the table leg. Again. Please forgive my inappropriate language." What was she doing? That sounded incredibly stupid. But what was she supposed to say? _Sorry, Jacob, but the man I fell head over heels in love with is sitting at that other table, being groped by a height-challenged bitch and seduced by his best friend's mortal enemy, who plans to destroy the company that just signed you to a long-term contract. Sorry about publishing your book and all, but it'll be tough to do once the company goes under._

No, better to go with the stubbed toe.

Jacob reached over and took her hand. "Bella, I feel like one of us has apologized every five minutes since we met. Let's just agree that you're a little klutzy, and I'm incredibly nervous, and accept that this night will be something to laugh about in the future."

She agreed with a smile. She just hoped he was right.

**DBF**

Across the restaurant, Edward wasn't having an easy time of it either. He was shocked to see Bella at the restaurant, especially when he realized she was apparently on a date with a guy that he grudgingly admitted was good looking. And what was she thinking wearing a blouse that low cut? He'd never seen her in anything like that before. She usually looked so tailored, so polished. She looked too, well, too sexy for a business meeting, so it had to be a date. Look, now they were sharing champagne. Why hadn't he thought about buying her champagne? Why, in heaven's name, had he ever thought that buying her coffee was romantic?

"Edward, I was just asking what your schedule is for your next book? Whatever you have planned, it can certainly be worked into our premiere client list." Aro swirled the wine in his glass and sniffed delicately before taking a sip. "For such a distinguished author, we can certainly work with any conditions you require."

"Yes, Edward" Jane whispered in his ear. "Volturi can be very…accommodating."

Edward tried not to cringe when he felt her arm slide around the back of his chair. What must Bella be thinking? He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, and found that Bella was most assuredly not worried about Jane. Instead, her date was holding her hand and looking into her eyes with an expression that looked like a…a…forlorn puppy.

"Dammit!" said Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jane frowned.

Edward thought quickly. "I'm sorry, I just realized I forgot to pick up an important package. At the post office. Today." He tried his best to look a bit sheepish. "My apologies for my rude outburst."

Both Aro and Jane seemed satisfied with his explanation. "Now Edward" said Aro "shall we discuss the financial incentives? Your particular talents are very valuable." He leaned towards Edward. "There is much to be gained by joining us."

"Yes, please Aro" Edward replied. "I'd be very interested in finding out exactly what you have to offer."

Aro and Jane both smiled. "For you, dear boy? The world."

**DBF**

It took everything Bella had to remain professional and keep her focus on Jacob for the rest of the dinner. She reminded herself that this was her responsibility. She was his literary agent, and she was celebrating one of the most important moments in his writing life, at least so far. She wasn't sure exactly what Jasper would have told him, had he been there, so she talked about some of the plans they had for his book. Before long, she was laughing at Jacob's stunned expression when she mentioned book tours and screenplays, and all the other things she was sure would result from his manuscript.

She managed to eat maybe half her dinner, knowing that if she didn't, there was no way she'd be able to drive home. When they finished, she picked up the tab even though Jacob tried to pull out his credit card.

"Jacob, please, this is a business dinner and Whitlock-Hale is pleased to have the chance to celebrate with you. I'm just sorry Jasper couldn't join us. I know he was looking forward to it."

He stopped arguing and put the credit card away. "Thanks, Bella. This has been a fantastic evening. I don't think I need a car. I can just float all the way home." He did have a cute grin, she had to admit.

She allowed Jacob to pull out her chair, and she steadfastly refused to look at Edward's table as they exited the restaurant. Jacob, ever the gentleman, opened her car door.

"Bella, before you get in the car, I just wanted to thank you again. And I wanted to say that I've enjoyed this evening with you so much. It's so exciting, about the book, and having an agent. But I also really enjoyed your company, and" he looked at her with those big puppy eyes "I'd like to ask if we could do it again. Without the business part of it. Just you and me."

Bella smiled at him, and meant it. He was a sweet boy, and she would enjoy working with him, but that was all there was to it. "Jacob, I'm very flattered but I'm your agent. I think you're fun, and I think we're really going to enjoy working together, but this is a business relationship and I think its best we keep it that way."

Jacob had just written his first novel while working full time, so he knew something about persistence. "Maybe after the book is published, you'd reconsider?"

"Jacob, I'm….involved with someone." Bella realized in that moment that her feelings really hadn't changed. They were coated in anger right now, but underneath it all? Still there. "I love him very much."

Jacob held up his hand. "Say no more, Bella. I'm sorry if I offended you."

She laughed. "Didn't we just say we weren't going to apologize to each other anymore? I think we can be great friends, Jacob. Now, you'd better get me back to my car. I didn't realize how late it is. As your agent, you should be insisting that I behave responsibly."

"Well, in that case, get yourself in the car, Ms. Swan" he laughed in return.

**DBF**

About 20 minutes later, Edward thanked his host for the evening. "I've enjoyed meeting you, Mr. Volutri."

"Please, call me Aro." The older man flashed a crooked smile. "I'd like to be able to welcome you, formally, to Volturi Literary. Quite frankly, we're anxious to publicize our new relationship with you. We will most certainly roll out the proverbial red carpet."

"I have no doubt, Aro." Edward leaned back in his chair. "But frankly, I need to discuss this situation with my lawyer and my accountant. Due diligence, you know."

"Understood. When can I expect to hear from you?"

""Can we say two weeks?" Edward held out his hand. "It certainly won't be any longer than that." They shook hands.

"Edward" said Jane "Perhaps you could walk me to my car?"

Edward was a gentleman at heart, so he couldn't quite say no. "Of course, Jane."

He knew what was coming.

"Would you like to follow me back to my apartment?" She was definitely on the prowl. "We could share some…coffee."

_Coffee _thought Edward. "I'm sorry, Jane. I never mix business and pleasure."

"I mix them all the time, Edward. You'd be surprised how well it works." She ran a hand up the lapel of his suit, but he gently took her wrist and stopped her.

"Jane, I'm….involved with someone." Edward knew his feelings were as strong as they were before. He was upset that she was on a date with someone else, but really, they hadn't said anything about being exclusive. Perhaps he was being unfair. "And I love her, very much."

"Oh well, your loss. We'll see each other often enough once your contracts are signed. I am a professional, Edward."

_A professional what is the question,_ Edward thought. He held her car door and then walked to his silver Volvo.

Getting in his car, Edward took a minute to rest his head and close his eyes before putting the key in the ignition. The look on Bella's face when she saw his dining companions was etched into his brain. He could just imagine how it must have looked. No doubt she was sure he was in bed, figuratively, with Volturi. He shuddered to think that if Jane had her way, they'd be in bed literally as well. How would he explain? Then he remembered her face as she laughed with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Maybe he didn't owe her any explanation at all. Maybe he should just forget the whole thing.

No, he couldn't do that. Edward knew, even at this early stage of what he hoped was still their relationship, that Bella was as important to him as the air that he breathed. He wanted those beautiful brown eyes to sparkle for him, and he hoped that once again, soon, he'd watch as those eyes slipped shut as his lips moved to press against hers. Knowing he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, he started the car and drove to get a cup of coffee on his way home.

A little red car idled in the drive-through lane. Inside, Bella sniffed back tears of unhappiness and frustration. She needed a cup of coffee or she'd never make the long drive home. She looked up when she saw the Volvo pull in behind her. With no idea what to think or what to say, she pulled up to the window and took her latte from the barista.


	13. Chapter 13

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N – You outdid yourself with reviews for Chapter 12! Thank you so much. It's great to hear what you are thinking.**

**Poor Bella and Edward…let's see what happens next.**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just send them to the drive-in.**

The sight of Edward's Volvo in her rear view mirror was too much for Bella to take. Had he followed her? Or had they both just ended up here, the place they first met? Tears of frustration and anger started to flow.

"Are you OK?" The barista looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Bella just nodded her head. She would be OK, eventually. Right now? Not so much.

"Thank you" said Bella. She couldn't see well enough to drive, so she put her latte in the cup holder and pulled into a parking space. She rubbed her eyes, determined to make her escape before he could get through the drive-in.

Edward watched Bella park the car. He wanted desperately to talk to her. He threw the Volvo into park and jumped out leaving the car where it was with the engine running.

"Hey!" He heard the barista calling. "You can't leave your car in the middle of the drive-in lane. You're blocking the other cars!"

"I'll be right back" he yelled. He stopped just for a minute. What if Mr. I'm on a Date With the Woman You Love was in the car? So what, he thought, I'm talking to her anyway.

Bella wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She had to get out of there. One sip of coffee, she thought, and that will be enough to keep me going till I can get on the road. She raised the cup to her mouth with a shaky hand. A knock on her window startled her and coffee splashed all over her lap.

"Shit!" She grabbed a clean tissue from her purse and began wiping her skirt. She breathed a sigh of relief when her head registered that she didn't burn herself, and only spilled enough to make a mess.

Edward knocked on the window again, relieved to see she was the only one in the car but scared to death that she was hurt. "Bella, are you OK? Did you burn yourself?"

She lowered the window and glared at him. "I'm fine, Edward, but I can't talk to you right now."

"Bella, please" he said.

"What were you doing with them, Edward?" She was too angry to cry now. "How could you do that to Jasper?"

Two cars in the drive-in lane started honking their horns. The coffee shop manager came out the front door and yelled at Edward. "Sir, you have to move your car now."

"Just a minute" Edward called back to him. "Bella, you just have to trust me."

"I don't know how I can do that" she replied. "You aren't the person I thought you were."

That stung. "Just tell me one thing. The guy you were with tonight. Is it serious?"

Bella couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit her. He meant Jacob. He thought she was on a date with Jacob.

The cars honked again. One of the drivers shouted "Hey, buddy, move the damn car, will ya?"

"I have to move my car" said Edward. "I'll be right back."

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"I can't Bella, not yet."

This time the driver leaned on his horn. "Move it now!"

Edward looked from his car to Bella. "Please, just wait."

He waved to the other drivers. "I'm moving it. Hang on."

As soon as he was halfway across the parking lot, Bella started her car and pulled out.

Edward slammed his fist on the hood of his car. Reluctantly, he decided not to try to follow her. She was too angry and he was too wired. But he knew he had to fix this, and soon. He loved her. It was that simple. He loved Bella Swan. And she loved him too, he was sure of it. He had to believe she still did.

DBF

Alice was waiting for Bella when she came into work the next morning.

"So, how did it go? Did you wine and dine him? Do you feel like a real agent now?" Alice looked at her friend's face. "Bella?"

Bella flopped into her chair. "Alice, it was one of the worst nights of my entire life."

"What the hell happened, Bella? I thought Jacob was such a nice guy, and so happy about his contract?" She narrowed her eyes. "What did he try? I'll rip his contract into such tiny pieces they won't be able to use it as confetti."

"He didn't do anything, Alice. He was sweet and charming and a perfect gentleman." Bella sighed. "He did ask me out, but when I told him I loved…that I was involved with someone, he backed right off."

"Then what happened?"

Bella looked around. Even though she couldn't see James or Victoria, they'd been way too good at sneaking up on her lately. "I can't talk about it here."

"Ladies room" said Alice. She pulled Bella by the hand. When they got to the ladies room they checked every stall and locked the door. "Now, tell me what happened."

Bella sat on the counter between the sinks. "Edward was there, at the restaurant."

"Oh no" said Alice. "You explained that Jacob's a client, not a date, right? Didn't he believe you?"

Bella shook her head. "It's not that. It's worse. Edward was having dinner with Aro Volturi and Jane Campbell."

"What?" Alice shrieked and Bella shushed her.

"Quiet, Alice." Bella put her head in her hands. "I have to tell Jasper, Alice, but it'll break his heart. How could Edward do this to him?"

Alice began to shake her head from side to side.

Bella kept talking. "I thought I knew him. I know it hasn't been very long, but I thought what we had was real, and wonderful. Maybe I didn't know him at all."

"Come with me" Alice said. "Don't say anything until we get to my car."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to Jasper." Alice grabbed her purse from her desk and called out to the woman standing nearby. "Tanya, can you watch the phones for about an hour? I have to run some errands for Rosalie." She knew even Tanya was scared of Rosalie.

Tanya walked around the desk and sat delicately in Alice's chair. "Do I need to know anything about Jasper's schedule while you're gone? Like, does he have any meetings?" She looked around to see if any of the other girls were around. "Maybe with Edward?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, Tanya, but thank you for checking. Jasper has a meeting out of the office. He won't be back till after lunch." She gestured for Bella to follow her.

DBF

Once they were on the road, Alice hit the wireless connection for her cell phone. "Rosalie? Alice. I need to talk to you and Jasper." She listened for a minute. "She knows. You have to explain what's going on." Another pause. "Is Jasper with you?"

Bella sat there with her mouth open. What was going on?

Alice made a face. "Ewww, Rosalie, stop, stop, stop. I don't need any details about why Emmett's there and what you two are doing. Just get Jasper and I'll meet you at your condo. Bye."

Bella sat quietly. She wanted to ask questions, but didn't know where to start.

Alice reached over and patted her hand. "Bella, I may not know what's going on, but I do know Edward. He's smart, and kind, and loyal, almost to a fault. I know with everything that's in me that Edward would never, ever do anything to hurt Jasper." She paused. "Actually, he might hurt Rosalie, but not Jasper."

Bella looked at her, horrified.

"Kidding!" Alice put on her turn signal. "Really, Bella."

"How much do you know, Alice?"

"Enough to know that there's got to be a reason Edward was there last night." She pulled into a parking lot. "This is Rosalie's place."

As they got to the building, Emmett came out the front door. "Good morning, ladies. A very good morning, if you get my drift." He winked. "Catch you later."

Rosalie opened the door and motioned for them to join her at the kitchen table. "Jasper will be here in a few minutes." She looked Bella up and down. "So you've stolen Edward's heart."

Bella blushed. "I thought so, but now I'm not sure what's real and what isn't."

"Oh, he's the real deal." Rosalie poured coffee from a carafe on the table.

"You didn't see what I did last night."

"Jasper's almost here" said Alice.

Rosalie gave her a funny look. "How do you know that?"

Alice shrugged. "I just do."

The door opened and Jasper walked in. Alice smirked. He looked at each of them in turn.

"I have a feeling I know what's going on" he said.

Bella started, suddenly anxious to get this over with. "Jasper, I saw something terrible last night when I was at the restaurant with Jacob."

"How was dinner?"

Bella actually stomped her foot. "Don't change the subject. This is hard enough for me." She took a deep breath. "Jasper, Edward was at the restaurant. He was having dinner…"

"With Aro Volturi." Jasper reached for the coffee pot. "Rosalie, can you hand me a cup please? And put something on besides that robe."

"Sorry, little brother. It's been a busy morning." She smiled at the sour face he made.

Bella sat there with her mouth open. "You knew?"

Jasper looked at Rosalie, who nodded to him. "Bella, they approached Edward about a week ago and wanted to talk to him about leaving us and letting them represent him. I asked him to meet with them and play along. Rosalie thought it might be our best chance to find out what's going on and who at our agency is involved in it."

Rosalie topped off Jasper's coffee and held up the pot. "Anyone else?" She picked up her mug and took a sip. "At first I worried that they'd see right through it, but Edward is just too tempting a prize to ignore. All we had to do was dangle him on a hook and they went for it." She put both hands flat on the table. "Bella, to make this work, no one at Whitlock-Hale can know what's going on until we identify the leak. We can't take the chance. And Edward has to convince them that he's going along, at least until we get more information."

Bella stared at the table. "He's going to hate me. I practically accused him. I should have trusted him, but I didn't." She looked up at Jasper, her eyes brimming with tears. "I couldn't believe he would betray your friendship Jasper, but it looked so real. And that Jane person was all over him."

"Bitch" said Alice.

"I need you to promise you'll keep our secret, Bella. Everything depends on it." Rosalie searched Bella's face for her reaction.

"Of course." Bella meant it. These people were her friends as well as her employers, and she was grateful for the opportunities she'd been given. She was so relieved to find out that Edward was helping Jasper, not working against him. But that didn't do anything to allay her fears about their budding relationship. Her faced was etched with worry. "What will I do about Edward? How will I apologize to him?"

"You don't have to apologize" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Jasper spoke quietly. "Edward came in with me. He's been waiting in the living room. We thought the news might be easier to hear coming from me."

Bella turned slowly, afraid to see the expression on Edward's face. He didn't say a word. He just held his arms out to her. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. Edward buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry I thought you could ever betray your friends. It didn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry I thought you were on a date with your new author. We both jumped to conclusions."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss, lost to everything but the growing passion between them.

"I think we'll leave you two alone to work this out" Jasper said, smiling as he put an arm around Alice. "Let's go for a ride." Alice returned his smile and they headed out the door.

Rosalie snorted. "Well, I'm certainly not going to stand here and watch the two of you reconcile." She waved her hands at them. "Shoo!"

"Get lost, Rosalie. Give us a few minutes." Edward didn't wait for an answer. He pulled Bella tight to him and kissed her for all he was worth. He took Bella's face in his hands. "Can we try again?"

Bella kissed him gently. "We don't have to try, Edward. I love you. I loved you before this happened, and I love you now."

"As I love you" he replied. He placed a series of slow kisses on her lips, her nose, each ear, and down her neck. Bella thought she would just melt right where she stood.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Leave."

Edward took Bella's hand. "C'mon" he said, smiling. "I'll buy you coffee."


	14. Chapter 14

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm posting later than usual. We hosted a big family reunion this weekend, and I was just zonked. Now that everyone's gone home and I've had some sleep, we're back in business!**

**Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 13. So many of you were happy to see them resolve their misunderstanding. Of course, we still don't know who the leak is…**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

After a quick lunch and a few snuggles, Alice and Jasper each made their way back to work. They weren't ready to let anyone at the agency besides Bella and Rosalie know about their budding relationship so they agreed that Alice should go back first. Alice walked to her desk, fully expecting to see Tanya sitting there. Sure enough, the tall strawberry blonde was perched on the edge of Alice's chair. She had a file folder open in front of her, and was so immersed in whatever she was reading that she completely ignored the fact that three phone lines were ringing at the same time.

What Alice didn't expect to see was James, leaning over Tanya's shoulder. She wasn't sure whether he was looking at the file or looking down Tanya's blouse, but either way, the sight of him snooping made her really angry.

"Tanya" she said sharply "what's going on?"

"Nothing" Tanya replied, closing the file and hiding it under the desk.

Alice snorted. Did Tanya really think she was that stupid? "The phones?"

Tanya seemed to suddenly realize that the phones were ringing. She made a grab for the phone and hit the button for line one. "Whitlock Hale Literary, please hold." With surprising efficiency, she managed to put the first call on hold and transferred the other two. She put the phone back down and looked at Alice smugly. "Since you're back, I'll let you handle that call, and I'll go back to my desk."

Tanya pushed the chair back and ran right into James, who hadn't bothered to move despite Alice's glare. Tanya was so surprised she jumped up, and the file spilled all over the floor. Both she and Alice grabbed for the papers.

Alice was just a little faster. _I may be short, _she thought,_ but that just means I'm closer to the ground._

She stood back up with the papers in her hand.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you doing with Edward Cullen's file?" She spun around without waiting for an answer. "And you, James, what are you…."

But he was gone.

Tanya put the now empty file folder back on the desk. "There was…." Her eyes lit up as she thought of a story. "There was a phone call for Edward, and I was trying to find his contact information."

"Who called for him?" Alice tapped her foot on the floor as the other woman hesitated. "Tanya?"

"It was someone who wanted to do an interview with him." She smirked, pleased with herself.

"And what's the agency's protocol for inquiries involving any of our authors?"

Tanya frowned.

"Let me put it in words you can understand" Alice said sweetly. "What are you supposed to do when someone calls with a question about an author?"

"Oh" said Tanya. She knew where this was going. "I'm to take a message and give it to the author's agent."

"And who is Edward's agent?"

"Mr. Whitlock."

"Exactly" said Alice. "Now, what's the real reason you were looking at his file?"

"Alice, he's just so, you know…" Tanya looked a little sheepish. "He just so gorgeous, and I know he and I would be great together, if I could just spend a little time with him." She sleeked her hands down her sides. "I mean, look at me. We'd look fantastic together."

Alice didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Tanya, this is a literary agency, not a dating service. The information in an author's file is confidential." She put on her sternest face. "You could be fired for what you did today."

Tanya's eyes widened. "Fired?"

"Yes, but Mr. Whitlock is very understanding" said Alice. She knew exactly how to turn this to her advantage. "If you're honest about what was going on here, I'm sure everything will work out fine. So, tell me what James was doing here."

Tanya's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, Alice. Honestly. I didn't know he was behind me till I backed up and hit him." She shook her head. "He's so creepy. I didn't even know he was there." She shuddered. "Was he looking at me or at the file?"

"I don't know "said Alice. She actually felt a little sorry for the woman. James was definitely creepy. "Look, just go back to your desk."

Tanya started to walk away, then turned back for a second. "Um…will Edward be here this afternoon?"

Alice just stared at her. "Your desk, Tanya. Now." When she was gone, Alice carefully put the papers in the file folder, checking to make sure that nothing had been taken. She knew that personal contact information for all their authors was in a secure file in Jasper's desk, not in the regular agency folders. So what was Tanya reading? And what was James doing?

She remembered the call on hold, and apologetically dealt with the caller. She made sure her desk was locked and took a quick walk around the office, glancing in James' office. It was empty.

"You won't find him in there" said a throaty voice behind her.

"Victoria" said Alice. "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't make it my habit to keep track of James, or anyone else in this agency." She gave Alice a knowing look. "Except for Jasper. I find him…most interesting, if you know what I mean."

It took everything Alice had not to slap her. Instead, she simply said "Thank you, Victoria. I'll send James an email."

"You do that" Victoria laughed.

Alice stalked back to her desk. "Why am I surrounded by bimbos?" She tried her best to read through her email as she waited for Bella to return. At least one of them was having a good day.

**DBF**

Bella sighed as Edward pushed her against the car and nuzzled her neck. He smelled like cinnamon and the light scruff on his jaw felt wonderful against her shoulder as he kissed his way down her throat.

"I think we need to stop now, or Jasper's neighbors will be really shocked." His voice was husky, and his breath was warm. "But I really, really want to keep kissing you."

"I want that too" she sighed, reaching her arms around his shoulders. "But I should probably go back to work."

"I'll let you go if you promise to have dinner with me tonight. God, Bella, I couldn't sleep or eat thinking that I might have lost you." His tongue gently licked her bottom lip before exploring her mouth so gently. He couldn't get enough of her. At the same time, he wanted to show his love for her and treat her with the respect she deserved. Making out like teenagers against her car probably wasn't the best way to do that.

"Tonight would be great." She stood on her toes and gently kissed his forehead. "But I have to go home at a decent hour. Would it be OK if I met you somewhere?"

They agreed on a restaurant and he opened her car door. He couldn't resist running his hand through her hair. "I wish you didn't live so far away" he said.

"I've decided to get an apartment here in Port Angeles. Alice and I are going apartment hunting Saturday morning."

His face lit up. "That's great, Bella." He ran his fingers down her jaw. "Anything that will make it easier for us to see each other." He wanted to tell her to forget looking for an apartment. He wanted to tell her that she could move into his apartment. Thoughts of loving her, of waking up next to her in the morning, wrapping her in his arms and bringing her coffee in bed raced through his head. Too soon, he thought, but someday.

"Go back to work, sweetheart, and I'll see you tonight. I'm going to go home and write for a while. " He smiled her favorite crooked smile. "It seems you've inspired me."

Reluctantly, Bella got in her car and started it up. She reached through the window to give his hand one more squeeze. "Enjoy your writing. Somehow, I don't think my afternoon will be nearly as much fun as yours." She smiled. "But I'll be counting the hours till tonight."

As she drove away, Edward grinned. He had the perfect heroine for his next romance – a beautiful brown haired woman with lips the hero couldn't resist. He jumped in his car, fingers itching to get to his computer.

**DBF**

Bella parked behind the restaurant. She smoothed her dress, wishing she'd had time to change into something a little nicer. Living nearby was going to have lots of benefits. The afternoon had been quieter than she expected. Alice was obviously upset, and promised to call Bella tonight and explain what happened at the office. Something about Tanya and James. Bella snorted. That should be good.

Edward spotted her as soon as she walked in the door. He stood and kissed her on the cheek before pulling out her chair. "I'll have you know that I had an exceptionally productive afternoon. It seems you are truly my muse, Ms. Swan."

"You'll have to dedicate your next book to me" she said, enjoying the flirtation.

He took her hand as he sat across from her. "Maybe I'll have to dedicate all my books to you from now on." His words made her pulse race, and she felt her skin flush.

"Edward, I…"

"Oh shit" he hissed.

"What is it?" Bella followed his gaze, and realized who he'd seen.

"Aro Volturi and Jane Campbell. Of all people." Edward's grip on her hand tightened. "They need to think I'm leaving Whitlock-Hale, not that I'm dating one of their agents."

She frowned. "What should I do? Should I leave?"

"No, they've already seen us, and they probably know who you are. Bella, just follow along with me, and trust me when I tell you that I don't mean anything I'm going to say." His face was grim. "Here goes" he said.

He waited till Aro and Jane were seated at a nearby table. Aro raised his eyebrow in Edward's direction. Edward simply nodded in response. Jane looked at him like he was something to eat.

When Edward spoke, his voice was raised and his face was angry. "Bella, this is not up for discussion. Whatever is happening between me and Jasper is none of your business. Leave it alone."

Bella never fancied herself an actress, but she wasn't going to let Edward down. She just hoped she said the right things. "But Edward, I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"It's just business, Bella. Nothing more. And it doesn't concern you." He glanced over to see Jane listening intently.

"Doesn't concern me? I thought you were the type of man who honored your commitments."

He whispered. "You need to get out of here."

She matched his whisper. "Will you call me?"

He nodded and raised his voice again. "Stop being naïve, Bella. If you can't understand why I'd do this, then you don't understand the book business very well." He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes, willing her to believe he didn't mean any of it. "Just run back to Jasper. We're done here. We're done, period. Stay out of my business."

The tears in her eyes certainly looked real. She stood, picked up her water glass, and threw the contents in his face. "Go to hell, Edward."

Edward felt the pain of her words in his heart, but he kept his face composed as she stormed out of the restaurant. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Jane handed him a napkin with an evil smile on her face. "People just don't understand what it takes to get to the top, do they Edward? Come, join us for dinner."

"Thanks, Jane, but I think it best if we each go our own way until I've had a chance to make my decision." He fought to smile.

"Business. I understand. But I hope we'll hear from you soon."

He smiled, not trusting himself to say anything. Jane slithered back to her table. Edward watched as Aro lifted his wine glass in a toast to him. He returned the gesture before throwing several bills on the table and leaving.

When he got to his car, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang four times before going to voice mail. Edward's face reflected his confusion. He tried again with the same result. His heart began to race. Please, she had to know he didn't mean any of it. Why wasn't she answering?


	15. Chapter 15

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone, new and old, for the lovely reviews. It was so exciting to see DBF listed in a new community this week! So, did Bella and Edward put on a good performance for the Volturi? Let's see what happens.**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Edward raced home, hoping with everything in him that there was a good reason Bella wasn't answering her phone. He thought about how she threw the water in his face. It was a brilliant move if she was trying to fool those leeches at the next table. It was a horrible thing if she meant it, if she thought he meant what he said about ending things. She had to know he didn't mean it. Didn't she? He pushed the thoughts away as best he could and focused on the road in front of him.

He barely pulled into his parking space. The keys dropped out of his hands as he fumbled nervously at the front door. What else could he do but wait for her to return his call? He decided to do the one thing that would calm him – he'd write. He flipped on the light in his office and opened the first chapters of his new book, the ones he worked on this afternoon. As he skimmed them a crooked grin spread across his face, reflecting his pleasure with what he'd written.

_Anthony's pulse raced at the sight of her. He dreamed of this trip to Paris all his life, had sacrificed so much to make that dream a reality. Now he stood in front of all the beauty the city had to offer. The Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre. They were magnificent, timeless. And they all paled in comparison to her. Her eyes were the color of the chocolate in the croissant they shared for breakfast. Her hair was the color of…._

He was brought sharply back to reality by the ring of his cell phone. He dove across the room to grab his jacket. Ripping the phone out of his pocket, he didn't even look at the caller ID before answering.

"Bella?"

"Oh man, you really have it bad, don't you?"

"What do you want, Emmett" Edward snarled. "I'm kind of expecting a call."

"Apparently" said Emmett with a snicker. "I just talked to Jasper. Even though the basketball season is officially over, I thought you guys might want to play a pick-up game this week. Just to keep our manly physiques in shape for our ladies."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, Em. Count me in."

"Good decision, Eddie. See you Thursday night. Same time, same place."

"We hitting the bar after?"

Emmett snorted. "As long as you and Jasper aren't so whipped that you have to run out to meet up with your little lovebirds."

"Whipped? Seriously Em?" Edward laughed. "When you look up whipped in the dictionary, there's a picture of you – with Rosalie looking over your shoulder."

"You suck, Edward." Emmett laughed in return. "I'll see you Thursday."

When he ended the call, Edward heard a familiar beep alerting him he had a voicemail message. He checked the recent calls.

"Dammit!" Sure enough, while he was on the phone with Emmett, Bella called. He pressed the playback button.

_"Umm…hi Edward. I thought you'd answer. I didn't plan a message. But call me. If you want to. If you're not mad at me. I mean, with the glass of water and all…"_

The message cut off and he just stared at his phone for a minute. How could she possibly think he was mad at her? He thought she'd be mad at him. He took a deep breath and pressed the speed dial button he'd assigned to her. Button 1, because she had suddenly become the top priority in his life.

It rang twice. When it connected, he started to talk. "Bella, it's Edward, I… before he realized it was a recording.

_"Hi, this is Bella Swan. I'm not able to answer my phone right now, but if you leave a message and your number, I'll be happy to call you back as soon as possible. Thanks for calling!"_

Edward waited for the beep. "Bella, this is Edward. I was on the phone with Emmett when you called. Please call me back as soon as you can, beautiful girl."

Bella paced back and forth across her small bedroom as she talked to Alice on the phone. "I don't know what else to do, Alice. He called while I was driving so I couldn't answer, and it took me almost an hour to get home. I called him back but his line was busy, so I left a message but he hasn't called back yet."

Alice's voice was soothing. "Bella, he'll call you, I know he will."

"But you didn't hear what he said. And you didn't see his face when I threw the water in his face."

"You threw water in his face?" Alice chortled. "I would have paid money to see that."

"It's not funny, Alice. What if he thinks I really meant it?"

"Bella, he's the one who told you to play along."

"Yeah" Bella sighed "but he probably didn't expect me to assault him." She heard the beep that signaled she had voicemail. "Alice, I just got a call. I want to check and see if it's Edward. I'll talk to you at work tomorrow."

"Remember, I still have to tell you about Tanya and James."

"Tomorrow" said Bella. "I have to go, Alice."

Bella listened to Edward's voicemail. _He doesn't sound angry_, she thought. Thank goodness for that. She called his number and waited impatiently.

_"You've reached the voicemail of Edward Cullen. Please leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as possible."_

"Edward, it's Bella. I missed your call. Please, I really want to talk to you."

No sooner had Alice and Bella ended their phone call when Alice's phone rang again. "Bella, what's up? Couldn't wait till tomorrow to hear about…"

"Alice, its Edward. Do you know where Bella is? She left a message on my voicemail and she sounded kind of upset."

"Edward, she's been trying to call you back. She's probably dialing your number right now. Hang up!"

"But Alice…."

"Edward, hang up!"

Edward groaned when he saw he had another missed call. He knew exactly who it would be. Well, he'd had about enough of playing phone tag. Pocketing his phone, he ran out the door and jumped in his Volvo. Technology was a wonderful thing when it worked, but sometimes you just had to do things in person.

**DBF**

Jasper and Rosalie met in their favorite downtown bar. Across the room, they could see the booth where the guys, and sometimes their girls, met up after basketball. It was in the middle of the action, lots of noise and bustle, but that wouldn't do for this conversation. Instead, they asked the server to put them deep in the corner, where the light was a little darker, the tables fewer and farther between, and where their backs would be to the wall so no one could sneak up on them.

Jasper ordered a beer and Rosalie ordered a Cosmopolitan.

"What can I get you to eat?" The server looked at them both, her pen poised over her pad.

"Just an order of nachos, for now." Jasper grinned at Rosalie. It was their go-to snack when they were just starting out, with almost no money but a lot of big dreams. They would each have a beer and share a plate of nachos, and work on the plans for the literary agency they hoped to have. Now they had the agency of their dreams, and they were just as determined that no one would take it away from them.

"Rosalie, I know I've told you this before, but you're amazing."

She smiled at her brother. "Of course I am."

"And modest, too" Jasper said, ducked as she punched his arm. "Seriously, sis, the plan to have Edward look like he was interested in jumping to Volturi was great, but you really orchestrated it perfectly."

"I know Jane all too well. If Edward looked too eager, she'd know something was up. By telling her he had to check everything out before making a decision, it made everything much more realistic. It'll be enough to keep her on the hook." Rosalie smiled at the server and dug into the plate of nachos the girl placed between them. "So while Edward is keeping them occupied, what have we learned?"

Jasper plucked a big hunk of tortilla chip and cheesy goodness from the top of the pile. "Well, we can clearly rule out Bella and Alice. Everyone else is acting sufficiently weird since we told them about the buy-out offer. It's hard to figure who the leak could be."

"What do you think?" Rosalie grabbed another chip. "Mmmmm, jalapenos."

Jasper shuddered. "I don't understand how you can eat them."

"Let's just say that since I started dating Emmett he's taught me to appreciate hot stuff." She winked.

Jasper looked sick. "Ewww, Rosalie. Please stop saying shit like that."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jasper, I just meant I've learned to try all different kinds of food I never thought I'd like. Face it, the man will eat anything on the menu."

"Usually he eats everything on the menu." Jasper whined. "When we come here after basketball, sometimes Edward and I hardly get to eat anything."

"Funny, Jasper." She wiped her fingers on a napkin. "Now, back to where we were."

Jasper put his elbows on the table. "Victoria and James are being the most openly disruptive."

"To be expected." Rosalie sneered at the mention of Victoria. It was a good thing the woman was a great agent, or Rosalie would have canned her ass a long time ago.

"Sam and Quil have me a little worried." Jasper frowned. "They're so quiet, but there's something about them. I can't fault their work, though. None of their clients have so much as whispered about leaving."

"Who does that leave?" Rosalie took the notes she made earlier out of her purse.

"Angela, the new accountant and, of course, the Edward Cullen fan club." He laughed. "There aren't enough brain cells between the three of them to cause trouble for anyone but Edward."

"Has your secret source told you anything?" Rosalie pushed the nearly empty plate across the table to him.

Jasper plucked the last nacho from the dish. "Nothing so far. I'm not sure this is going to be helpful at all."

"Jasper, please don't get angry at me, OK? But I have to ask. Is there any chance at all that Edward would go with them?"

Jasper couldn't be angry with her. This was more than their livelihood, it was their dream. Too much was riding on it. "Rose, I would bet everything I have on Edward. There is no way he would do that to us." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Trust me, Rosalie. Edward would never hurt us."

"I know" she said. "I just had to ask. I guess this is all starting to get to me. I'm telling you, Jas, if I could get my hands on Jane's scrawny little throat…"

"Down, tiger" he said, and they both laughed.

**DBF**

Jane arrived home from the restaurant. She always enjoyed these evenings out with Uncle Aro, especially because he had great taste in food, and he always picked up the check. She didn't get where she was by being stupid.

Tonight had been extremely entertaining. She didn't know who Edward Cullen's little girlfriend was, but she had to admit, the girl was spunky. Not everyone would have the guts to throw a glass of water in the face of America's best-selling romance novelist. Of course, Edward had clearly broken up with her moments before, so perhaps that explained the girl's actions. Jane smiled at what that meant. Not only would they add Edward to their growing list of authors, but she could add him as her latest lover. Any man who could write about romance the way he did had to be amazing…and she intended to find out.

In the meantime, she had work to do. She picked up the file on her kitchen table and leafed through it. In it were printed copies of an author's query, a copy of the first three chapters of the author's work, the agent's notes, a record of phone calls, and a contract. Even though Jane didn't have the complete manuscript, she knew this author would be a great addition to their list. Uncle Aro would be so pleased. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Is this Jacob Black? This is Jane Campbell. I represent Volturi Literary Agency, and I have a proposition for you."

**DBF**

Edward glanced at his GPS one more time before turning into the small driveway. It hadn't taken much to get Alice to tell him Bella's address. He had a feeling Alice would have volunteered Bella's grade point average in college and her blood type if he'd asked for them. The small, two-story house was dark. She was probably asleep, but he'd come this far and he wasn't going to stop now.

He picked up the latte – her favorite - he'd gotten from the coffee shop and was pleased that it was still warm. It was the best peace offering he could think of. Somehow he knew that this was all just a misunderstanding. What they had was too powerful for it to be anything else, but he wasn't willing to take the slightest chance with this budding romance. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he felt things for her he'd never felt about anyone.

Steeling himself, he walked to the door and knocked.

A light went on upstairs. A few minutes later, a light went on in the foyer. Edward stood impatiently, waiting for the door to open. When it did, he was shocked to see not his Bella, but a middle aged man with a moustache and an angry expression. He looked at the man's chocolate brown eyes and suddenly realized exactly who this was.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you knocking at my door at one in the morning?"

Edward swallowed hard and went for it. "I'm Edward Cullen, sir, and I'm the man who's in love with your daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N So many of you were pleased to see Charlie's first appearance! Here's a little more of his fatherly meddling. Thanks to everyone who read the chapter. I appreciate all the encouragement in your reviews!**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

There weren't many things that made Edward Cullen nervous. He wasn't the type of author who worried about the reviews for his latest book. He didn't worry about getting writer's block. He didn't worry about much of anything, to tell the truth. But standing in front of Bella's father, having just blurted out his feelings for her? That definitely made him extremely nervous.

"What did you say?" Charlie Swan's mustache quivered. "You're in love with who?"

"Sir, it's pretty obvious that you're Bella's father. Bella and I have only known each other for a short time, but I have very strong feelings for your daughter." Suddenly, everything was as clear as it could be. Edward knew he was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

"Would you like to explain to me exactly what you're doing here at one in the morning?" Charlie blocked the doorway while giving Edward an evil-eyed stare.

"She was….we were…" _Oh good Lord,_ Edward thought. _I can write full length novels but I can't get out a complete sentence in front of this man. _He took a deep breath. "We had a slight misunderstanding earlier. I tried to call Bella to straighten it out, then she tried to call me, and we both kept getting the others' voice mail. I didn't want her to worry, so I thought…"

"You thought you'd show up in the middle of the night? What else did you think?"

"Mr. Swan, I assure you that my intentions…"

"That's Chief Swan."

"Chief Swan, I just want to talk to her." Edward looked with dismay at the man's frown. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to talk to Bella tonight after all. If she ever wanted to talk to him again. "Please, sir."

A voice came from behind the door. "Daddy, please stop torturing Edward. He's important to me."

Charlie glared at Edward one more time before stepping out of the way. "Why am I always the last to know?"

"Because, as Edward already told you, we haven't been seeing each other very long and I knew you'd do something just like this." Bella smacked her father's arm. "Now, Dad, invite Edward in."

Charlie grumbled something that sounded very much like "Come in."

Edward couldn't help his smile. Clearly, Bella was the one in charge here. He quickly wiped the smile from his face before Charlie could see it.

"Now Dad, before you go run Edward through your computer, let me properly introduce you." She stood between the two men. "Edward Cullen, this is my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Cullen." She grinned. "The man I love."

"Cullen." Charlie frowned. "Why do I know that name?"

"Edward is a writer. Jasper Whitlock represents him."

Edward wasn't quite sure what to say. "I met Bella at the literary agency." That was nearly the truth, he thought. He wasn't about to tell the man he picked his daughter up at a drive-through coffee shop.

Charlie turned around and looked at the floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined one wall of the living room. "You're the one who writes all those books. The ones Bella can't keep her nose out of."

Bella blushed. "Yes, Dad. Edward is my favorite author. And I'm sure he didn't come all the way out here in the middle of the night to talk about his books." She got a mischievous look on her face. "I'm impressed that you recognized his name. After all, you don't read his romances, do you?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. "Of course not. No offense, son."

"None taken" said Edward.

"I'll leave you two to talk now" Charlie said, emphasizing the word talk.

Once her father left the room, Bella spoke. "You aren't mad at me?"

"For what, sweetheart?"

"Because I threw a glass of water in your face?"

Edward laughed. "That was great. Jane was completely convinced. "

She threw her arms around his neck. "I was so afraid you'd think I meant it."

He kissed her forehead. "I was afraid you'd think I really meant to break up with you."

He lowered his lips to hers and gently pressed them together. His hands ran through her hair. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he tipped her head and deepened the kiss.

"I said talk" came a deep voice from the next room.

"Dad! Go to bed!" Bella and Edward grinned, their lips still pressed together.

Bella pulled her head back and looked into Edward's eyes. "Did you mean what you said before?"

"The part where I said I love you? Yes." Edward ran a finger up her arm. "Did you mean what you said before?"

"The part where I said I love you too? Yes."

The kiss that followed was more tender, more passionate, and more meaningful than any they'd shared before. Bella felt it all the way to her toes. When they broke apart, both gasping for breath, Edward leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm going to leave now." At her quizzical look, he continued. "If I don't leave now, I won't be able to leave at all. I wish more than anything that I didn't have to. But your father is right upstairs, and I'd like to stay on his good side."

Bella reluctantly agreed. "Apartment hunting. Saturday. With Alice."

**DBF**

The next morning, Bella drove to work with a huge grin on her face. She sang along to every sappy romantic song she could find on the car radio, the sappier the better. She danced in her seat at every red light. And when she pulled into the coffee shop drive through, she kept her fingers crossed that her favorite barista would be waiting. Sure enough, Bree popped her head through the window.

"Here's your latte. Have a good day."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Bella smiled at the girl. "Do you remember the guy with the silver Volvo?"

"The really cute one who paid for your coffee?" Bree pretended she was swooning. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is" said Bella. "He really is. If he comes in for coffee this morning, can you give him a message?"

"Sure" Bree said.

"Can you tell him that the girl in the red car loves him?"

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Bree jumped up and down. "You've got it!"

**DBF**

An hour later, Bella wasn't dancing. She wasn't smiling. She was seriously pissed off.

"What did she say?" Bella tried not to raise her voice as she talked into the phone. After all, she wasn't mad at the person on the other end of the line.

Jacob Black had called Bella as soon as the office opened. "This Jane woman was very persistent. She wanted me to know that they could offer me a better representation deal than Whitlock Hale was offering, and that they had access to lots more publishers. To tell you the truth Bella, she said some pretty awful things about you guys. Nothing totally over the line, just implications more than anything."

"Jacob, I really appreciate that you called me, and I want to assure you that you are incredibly important to Whitlock Hale, and to me. As your agent, I mean. And as a friend. I really want to represent your book, Jacob, and…"

He interrupted her. "Bella, I don't need a sales pitch. I'm committed to you guys. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jake. Really." Something occurred to her. "Can I ask you one more question? How much information did they have about your contract?"

Jacob didn't hesitate. "She had every detail of my contract. She laid everything out, and then told me what they could do to beat it."

"Ok, thanks Jacob. I'll call you soon. I'm hoping to have some great news for you in a few weeks."

"You're welcome, Bella. Remember, I trust you. Don't worry about that."

Bella put the phone down without slamming it, which was impressive all by itself. How dare that bitch approach her client? She remembered Jane from the restaurant, with Edward, and pictured the woman going over Jacob's contract, line by line. Then she imagine smacking her.

Line by line? All of a sudden it hit her. How the hell would Jane know what was in Jacob's contract? Bella thought back to the day of the meeting with Jacob. The day when she couldn't find her carefully prepared contracts and notes. The day the file seemed to just disappear. Bella jumped out of her seat and ran to Alice's desk.

"Alice" she hissed. "How could someone get a file out of my desk?"

"Well, usually you just open the drawer and take out the file" Alice said, very matter of fact.

"That's not what I mean." She grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her into the ladies room. Again. This was becoming a routine for them when they didn't want to be overheard.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Alice said. That broke the tension and they both laughed.

"Alice, Jacob called me this morning. Volturi is making a pitch for him."

Her friend looked horrified. "Jacob? That's insane. He'd only been our client for what, a few weeks. You need to tell Jasper." Alice pulled out her phone and started to dial.

Bella put her hand over Alice's. "Stop. I'll call him as soon as we're done talking. I was serious about the desk and the file. The day Jasper and I were supposed to meet with Jacob, the file with all the contracts was gone, and I had to reconstruct everything. Then I realized, the missing file has to be how Jane got all that information. So the question is, who could have gotten that file out of my desk?"

**DBF**

Victoria purred into the phone. "Of course I can get the information for you. What exactly are you looking for?" She listened carefully, winding a strand of red curly hair around her finger. "Oh, please. There isn't too much that goes on around here that I'm not aware of. Though sometimes I have to involve others in my, shall we say, quest for information."

She listened again, made a few notes on a piece of paper. "About James? Yes, I can guarantee you that information. Of course, I may need to raise my price a bit."

After a brief negotiation over price, Victoria smiled. "Alright, we have a deal. I'll meet you on Monday. Usual time?" A pause. "Make sure you bring the wine this time. Red, not white."

She pushed herself out of the chair, stretching gracefully before exiting her office. She walked a few feet down the hall and leaned against the doorframe. "James, dear, are you busy? I need to pick your brain about something."

James didn't answer, he simply waved her in and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. She took the invitation and slinked into the room, closing the door behind her.

**DBF**

Edward pulled up to the drive in window and reached for his wallet. By the time he left Bella's house and drove the hour back to Port Angeles, it was nearly three in the morning. Of course he couldn't fall asleep right away. After tossing and turning for another hour, he got up, went to his computer and pounded out another chapter. Amazing how much his new heroine resembled Bella, he thought to himself. As a reward for the progress he made, he allowed himself to sleep in until ten. Even so, he was a bit bleary eyed as he headed to the car dealership for a maintenance appointment. He headed for the coffee shop and ordered the usual, with an extra shot of expresso.

When he pulled up to the window, he recognized the overly cheerful girl who was usually waiting for him. Her smile seemed just a little brighter today.

"Silver Volvo guy!" Bree clapped her hands. "Thank goodness you got here before my shift on the window was over. I have a message for you."

"A message?" Edward was puzzled. Why would the barista have a message for him? Maybe it was some kind of sales promotion. "Ok, what's the message?" He took the cup she held out to him.

Bree pulled herself up to her full five-foot two. "Your little red car girl says to tell you she loves you!"

Edward couldn't help the smile that spread across his whole face. His whole world brightened and he was wide awake and amazingly happy. "Bree, that's the best message I've ever gotten at a coffee drive-thru!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N They love each other, and everyone – including Bree the coffee girl – knows it! Except, perhaps for Jane.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Perhaps Charlie needs his own fan club. As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Pass the pork fried rice" said Jasper with a smile. He scooped a generous helping onto his already heaping plate. When Alice and Bella called him to say they had new information about the ongoing mystery, he told them to order lunch and meet him in the park. Usually Rosalie was the one with the suspicious mind, but Jasper was starting to question everything. Maybe his office was bugged. Could that be how Jane was getting all her information?

Alice and Bella sat across from him at the picnic table. Bella helped herself to the chicken and broccoli and Alice bit into an egg roll.

"MMMMMmm" Alice said. "Why don't we do this more often, Jas?"

"I'll have lunch with you anytime, Alice" he said, looking wistfully into her eyes. Alice gazed back with the same devotion.

Bella cleared her throat and waved. "Uh, still here…"

Jasper quickly corrected himself. "Oh, and with you too Bella."

"I'm just teasing you Jasper. But really, I'd better eat and get back to the office. Don't want our leak to think we're out here plotting together. Besides" Bella wiggled in excitement "I've got a call with Twilight Publishers this afternoon about Jacob's manuscript. I think they might make an offer for it."

"Great work, Bella" said Jasper enthusiastically. "You're going to have a hit on your hands with this book, I can tell."

"I just want to get the best possible deal for Jacob."

Alice dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Jacob is the latest one to be approached by Volturi" she said. "Tell him, Bella."

"It's true, Jasper. He called me this morning." Bella leaned in closer. "He says he's committed to us, so I'm not worried about him leaving, but that witch Jane said some awful stuff trying to get him to change his mind."

Alice scowled. "Witch isn't the word I would have used."

Jasper laughed. "Good one, Alice. You said you had some new information, Bella. What happened?"

"It wasn't just that Jane had his name. She had every detail of Jacob's contract" said Bella. "Remember the day we were supposed to meet with him?"

Jasper nodded, his mouth full of food.

"I couldn't find his file with the draft contract anywhere. All my notes were gone too."

Alice jumped in. "So we think whoever the leak is took the file from Bella's desk – her locked desk – and gave it to Volturi."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up. "This is getting stranger all the time. Whoever's doing this is crossing a line now. It's not just competition – it's crossing the line to criminal."

Alice licked her fingers. "How are we going to figure out who's doing this?"

"I don't know" said Jasper honestly "but it better happen soon." He took another bite. "Alice, is there any way to mark or code our files so we know if someone takes them? Or is that a little extreme?"

"I'll check it out this afternoon and let you know."

Bella stood up. "I'll head back so no one sees us together. I'll let you know what happens with Twilight."

"I have great faith in you, Bella. Bring us a great deal." Jasper smiled. "And thanks for keeping me posted on the leak. We'll figure it out, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner."

**DBF**

Victoria wasted no time getting the information she needed from James. She sat in the chair beside his desk. "James, no one in this agency has your brilliant mind."

"Thank you, Victoria. I do my best to contribute to the success of the agency." He couldn't help but gaze at her long legs. She smirked as she crossed them and let her skirt drift just a little bit higher.

"Now, tell me again. Who are the ten highest producing authors represented by Whitlock Hale?"

James adjusted his glasses. "Of course Edward Cullen heads the list."

"Yes, yes, I know that" she said impatiently. "Jane has already made contact with him. He's playing hard to get, but soon he'll be Volturi's highest producing author. Who's next?"

He rattled off nine more names, their average sales per month, and their total sales figures for the past six months.

"Excellent" she purred. "Now, how about the new authors?"

"The only new author this week is Jacob Black."

Victoria frowned. "He's already been addressed. Unsuccessfully, so far. It's a shame Jane didn't let me talk to him. I'm sure I could have been….persuasive."

"I don't like you talking that way about other men" James said.

"You know I only have eyes for you, darling." Victoria fluttered her eyelashes at him and his eyes got a bit wider.

"Still" he pouted. "I don't like it."

"Then come over here and whisper some more sales figures in my ear. Let's start with the list of authors represented by Jasper Whitlock, personally."

Two hours later, she called her contact.

**DBF**

Thursday night found the boys in the gym, playing the pick-up game Emmett scheduled for them. After an hour or so of trying to show each other up on the court, they hit the showers and changed out of their basketball shorts and tee shirts and into clothes suitable for the bar.

"Edward, you played great tonight. How come you don't do that in the games that actually count?" Emmett slapped Edward on the back, nearly knocking him off the bench. "And you, Jas. Got a little extra pep in your step these days, don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Could this have anything to do with those two lovely ladies you're seeing?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out" said Jasper.

"What are you, twelve?" Edward laughed.

"Sorry, man. I think my brain is fried" said Jasper. "It's this whole Volturi thing. It's something new every day. And I don't think we're any closer to figuring out who it is."

"I thought Rosie said you had some secret source that was gonna tip you off" Emmett said.

"We do, but so far, nothing." Jasper pulled on a polo shirt and jeans, and stuffed his basketball clothes into his gym bag. "Come on. Let's head to the bar."

When they got to the bar, Edward snuck up behind the beautiful brunette at the bar. "Excuse me, beautiful, but can I buy you a drink?"

"Too late" Bella replied. "Me and my girls already bought drinks for everyone. Including my handsome boyfriend."

"Well, then it's a good thing that's me, isn't it?" He took the tray of drinks from the bartender and gave Bella a passionate kiss.

She felt a little dazed, to tell the truth. His kisses had that effect on her. "I don't know how you did that without spilling the drinks, but I'm very glad you did."

"Somehow, you make me feel like I can do anything" said Edward.

Jasper grabbed a beer from the tray. "That was a cheesy line even for you, Mr. Romance Writer."

"Aw hell" said Edward, and Bella just laughed.

Rosalie and Alice waited at the table.

"We checked the other tables for eavesdroppers and the coast is clear. No sign of Jane, anyone from Volturi or anyone from Whitlock Hale." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we have to go all through this."

"It's like being in a spy movie" said Alice. "Only without the background music and special effects and stuff."

Bella laughed. "Alice, sometimes the things that come out of your mouth amaze me."

Alice blushed, and they all had a good laugh about it.

After four plates of boneless chicken wings, three orders of nachos, two helpings of mozzarella sticks and several rounds of drinks, they were no closer to figuring out a plan than when they started.

"Everything we've tried so far should be working" said Jasper "but we seem to be missing something."

Emmett let out a huge burp. Rosalie just smiled at him and shook her head. "That the best you have to offer, Emmett?"

"Nope. I've got an idea."

"Ok, spill it, hotshot" said Jasper.

Emmett looked at all of them. "It's obvious. Edward's pretending to be interested in their offer, so we won't find out anything right away. Your guy Jacob turned them down, so we won't find out anything from him." He drained his beer. "What you need is someone who's a complete unknown to them. Someone who they can scoop up, but who reports everything back to you. Someone who can ask this Jane chick all the right questions."

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "It could work."

"Yeah, it could" said Alice. "But who would we get to do it?"

"I know just the person" Edward said, looking at Emmett.

"What are you looking at me for?" Emmett pushed back from the table and started to shake his head no.

Jasper scratched his chin. "You're right, Edward. He's just bright enough to pull this off."

"Oh, I don't think so" Emmett said. "I came up with the brilliant plan, you can get someone else to do it."

Rosalie reached for Emmett's chin and turned his head back so he was looking right in her eyes. As much as he teased his friends about being hopelessly in love, Emmett couldn't resist anything when he looked in Rosalie's eyes.

"You'll be perfect, sugar bear" she crooned. "I know you can do it. We'll tell you everything you need to know. I don't know anyone who would be as convincing as you." She lowered her voice. "After all, think about the things you've convinced me to do." She winked at him.

"Rosalie, please" said Jasper and they all laughed.

"You really think I should do it?" Emmett said, slowly warming to the idea. They all shook their heads yes. "Ok then, what do I do and when do we start?"

"Monday morning" said Rosalie. "We've got some work to do this weekend, and then on Monday morning I'll be representing the newest hottest author this town has seen in a long time."

Emmett glowed. "Yeah you will."

"I think we've created a monster" said Edward. "Volturi won't know what hit them."

They polished off the remaining food and drink before the three couples said their goodbyes and headed out.

"If I was a good boyfriend, I'd walk you to your car" Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Since you are a good boyfriend, I'll let you" Bella replied. When they got to her car, he leaned her against it and gave her a deep kiss.

"Are you still apartment hunting on Saturday?"

"Uh-huh" she replied.

He smiled against her lips. "It'll be great to have you nearby."

"I have to admit, I've gotten pretty tired of this drive back and forth."

Edward kissed her neck tenderly. "I know someplace where you can stay if you don't want to drive home."

"Where's that?"

"How about my condo?"

She tucked her head under his chin. "I can't even begin to tell you how good that sounds right now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Drive-By Flirtation**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Not a lot of love out there for Victoria and James! But lots of love for Edward and Bella – and Emmett. Do you think their plan will work?**

**I enjoy reading all your reviews, even when I don't respond….you are the best readers and your feedback means a lot. Thanks for sticking with me. We're getting close to 300 reviews, so thanks bunches! To one of my favorite readers/reviewers – Alice? Would I do that to you? (smiles).**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just make her characters play basketball.**

* * *

"Nothing would make me happier than to stay at your condo tonight" Bella murmured shyly "but I have to work in the morning, and I'm not showing up there in the same clothes I wore today."

"Is that the only reason?" Edward brushed a kiss across her forehead. "I didn't mean to imply that, you know…." It was early in their relationship, and Edward panicked a bit at the idea that he'd pushed her a little too fast. He loved this girl, and he was in this for the long haul whether she realized it yet or not. "I have a guest room and…"

"Edward, your offer is sweet and generous, and I trust you completely." Bella wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "But I need to go home. Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"I don't want to do anything to get on Charlie's bad side" Edward smirked. "At least not yet."

"Do you want to go with me on Saturday?" If nothing else, she figured he could recommend some good areas for her to go apartment hunting with Alice.

Edward had visions of Alice talking about apartments and decorating and had to keep himself from shivering in fear. "I'll leave that to you and Alice. Why don't you meet me for lunch? I'll call Jasper and tell him to come too." He winked. "That'll give you an excuse to see my condo."

"Sounds wonderful" Bella replied. "What are you going to do while I'm trying to keep up with the apartment pixie?"

"I need to get at least 2 chapters written. My agent is a real pain in the ass about deadlines."

She laughed and he thought he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. He kissed her, once, twice, three times and pulled back to look at her face. He loved her deep brown eyes, the freckles on her nose, and most of all, the unmistakable look of love on her face. He was sure it was reflected on his own face. "Coffee tomorrow?"

"Of course" she replied. "See you in the morning."

"Drive carefully" said Edward "and tell Charlie I said hello."

**DBF**

A very happy Bella slid into the conference room for the Monday morning staff meeting. She was a bit late, though Rosalie hadn't arrived yet either. Of course, Rosalie could be as late as she wanted, since she was the owner. The only chair left was between James and Angela. She sat down and immediately engaged Angela in conversation. Alice shot her a sympathetic smile.

Bella wasn't going to let anything ruin her good mood this morning. On Saturday, she and Alice found a wonderful apartment. It was small, just a one-bedroom, but in her price range and – conveniently – within a mile of both Alice and Edward. She put down a deposit and would move in at the end of the month. The rest of the weekend had been wonderful as well. Now she was about to make her first real professional contribution to Whitlock Hale, and she could hardly wait.

Jasper opened the meeting. "We have a lot of business to cover this morning. Let's start with a status report from everyone. Victoria?"

The red-head leaned back in her chair and flashed a sexy smile at Jasper. "Well, I haven't lost anyone this week. And I am working on several….acquisitions."

Alice growled.

"Thank you" said Jasper. "Sam?"

"One of our established authors, Theodore Berty, informed me that the first draft of his third novel will be ready by the first of the month."

"That's great news. Keep me informed as it moves forward." Jasper's enthusiasm was genuine. "Thanks Sam. Bella?"

Bella sat up a little straighter. "Twilight Publishing has made an offer for Jacob Black's first novel. I presented him with the numbers this morning and he's agreed to the contract amount."

"Congratulations!" Jasper knew about the offer and helped Bella through the negotiations with the publisher, but he was happy to see her have the chance to share her good news and be recognized by her fellow agents. He knew just how exciting it was to make your first sale. "Fantastic news, Bella."

"How do we know she did so well, Jasper?" Victoria sneered at Bella. "For all we know, she could have sold the book for half what it's worth. She's a beginner, Jasper, and that manuscript should have been handled by one of the senior agents."

Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement.

"Victoria" said Jasper "we support each other in this agency, and celebrate each other's successes. This book was Bella's to handle. If you remember, she picked this manuscript out of the slush pile." He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you'd like to go back to handling the slush pile, please just let me know."

"No, that's quite alright" Victoria simply smiled at Bella. "Congratulations, dear."

"Let's get back to business" said Jasper. "James?"

The door burst open and Rosalie swept through. She sat in her usual seat next to Jasper and slapped a file on the table. Everyone gawked at her. This was not at all like the usually cool Rosalie Hale.

"I have found the next huge success story for this agency" she said, enthusiastically. "Right under our noses. He's a local author, and this novel is going to blow the doors off the publishing community."

"Really?" Jasper looked surprised. "You think he'll be that successful?"

"Jasper, he's going to make Edward Cullen's books look like an afterthought for this agency."

"What's his name?" James spoke for the first time.

"Emmett….Michael Emmett."

Bella nearly choked, and it was only Alice's warning glare that kept her from making a sound.

Jasper kept a straight face. "Have you signed him to a contract yet?"

"Not yet" she said. "But I'm taking him to dinner tomorrow night, and we'll have a signed contract by dessert. Trust me."

**DBF**

Tuesday morning Bella pulled up to the drive in window and rolled down her window. "Good morning Bree."

"Hey Bella" answered the perky teenager. "Here's your latte." She handed the cup to Bella. "And here's the envelope I'm supposed to give you. This is like really cool secret stuff, isn't it? It's so exciting!"

Bella made sure there was no one waiting behind her. She opened the folder and took out a sheaf of printed pages. She read the words at the top of the page.

_A Tricky Situation by Michael Emmett_

"Secret stuff indeed!" Bella laughed. "Thanks, Bree. You're the best."

"No problem, Bella. Oh, and Bella?" Bree swooned. "Edward says to tell you he loves you and he'll see you tonight."

Bella swooned a little herself. She pointed her little red car in the direction of Whitlock Hale. When she got there, she put her things away and sat at her desk waiting for Alice's call. Five minutes later, her intercom buzzed.

"Bella? Jasper would like to see you. Please bring the contract for Jacob Black."

She picked up the envelope she'd gotten from Bree this morning and made her way to Jasper's office. After Rosalie's announcement at the staff meeting, they waited all Monday afternoon to see if someone would try to get the file. After all, there was no other way to get any information on "Michael Emmett." But no one tried to take the file, no one asked any unusual questions. Nothing. So they decided to up the stakes. Edward wrote 2 chapters, labeled them with the fake name, and slipped them to Bella through Bree this morning – just in case someone was watching the office. Bella met Alice in Jasper's office, and they put the pages in the new author's file. A file that would be conveniently available this afternoon. Just to make it absolutely irresistible, Rosalie's calendar showed an appointment with the author this afternoon, just hours before he was supposed to sign his contract with Whitlock Hale.

At exactly 2:00 Alice looked up to see a familiar face standing by her desk. "Can I help you, sir?" She took in his appearance and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The man in front of her was dressed in corduroy pants, a tweed jacket with suede elbow patches, a presumably fake goatee, and black plastic frame glasses. He looked as unlike Emmett McCarty as he could get.

"My name is Michael Emmett" said Emmett with a grin. "I have an appointment with Rosalie Hale." His voice echoed through the office, and heads began to peek over cubicles, anxious to see the new author who was going to save their agency.

Rosalie came out of her office. "Mr. Emmett, what a pleasure to see you again." She extended her hand to him in her most flirtatious manner. Jasper came out of his office and leaned against the doorframe. Oh, he was going to have fun with this, for a long time.

"Jasper, I'd like to introduce Michael Emmett. Mr. Emmett, this is my brother and co-owner of the agency."

"So glad to meet you, my good man." Emmett lowered his glasses and gave Jasper a thoughtful stare.

Jasper thought about how important this was to the agency. That thought, and that thought alone was all that kept him from bursting with laughter. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Emmett. Let's step into Rosalie's office and discuss your contract."

A little while later, a bunch of things happened in sequence.

First, Rosalie and Emmett left the building. Before she left, Rosalie put Michael Emmett's file on Alice's desk.

Jasper left the building, announcing that he had a meeting with Edward.

Alice got a phone call (which was really from Bella) and announced that she had an emergency and had to leave. She conveniently forgot to put the file away in her haste to leave the building.

Bella left, saying she had to deliver the contract to Jacob Black's office.

In other words, the coast was clear.

**DBF**

Bella was the last to leave the office and the last to arrive at Jasper's place. "Hey" she said, greeting everyone gathered there. Emmett and Edward stood at the kitchen counter. Rosalie and Jasper sat at the table. Alice flittered around pouring iced tea for everyone. Edward came over and gave Bella a chaste kiss.

"Aw, come on man, you know that's not the kind of kiss you want to give her."

"Shut up, Emmett" said Edward. He whispered in Bella's ear. "He's right, you know."

"Hold on, here comes somebody" Jasper's voice got everyone's attention and they all gathered around the monitor on the table. "I gotta admit, putting a webcam on Alice's desk was brilliant."

"It was Rosalie's idea" said Emmett. "I just installed it. Motion activated so we don't waste any time."

Rosalie smiled. "Now we'll see who takes the bait."

As they watched, someone moved into camera range. They watched in stunned silence as the person looked around, checking to see if anyone was in Rosalie's or Jasper's offices, making sure no one was around before sitting at Alice's desk and picking up the file. Sliding the file into a bag, the person stood and looked straight into the camera.

Rosalie's voice was the first to break the silence. "Tanya?"


End file.
